The Nightingale's song
by MarchionessBlueViolet
Summary: After the war, everything was supposed to go back to normal. A marriage law and belonging to the Sacred Twenty-eight is as far from normal can be for Hermione Granger. Except now, it's her reality. Now a member of the House of Nightingale, she must help her siblings battle the ghosts of their past as well as the demons of their future, before its gone. WIP
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The witches and wizards born into the Noble House of Nightingales are as unobtrusive as the birds they are named after. With feathers that blend into their surroundings, both the Nightingales and their feathery counter-part, shy away from the public's eyes. It is only through their melodious and wondrous trilling songs that brings attention to this talented bird. It is in this way, that the two differ. Rather than being talented musicians, their gifts lied elsewhere, in their magic.

While it is true that every family has its fair share of secrets, the most closely guarded secret was the Nightingale gift. An unusual manifestation of magic that lead the carrier to develop a certain field of magic much further than the average wizard.

Many had capsized on their gifts in the past. However, it has only led them to tragedy, leaving the Nightingales with their decree of secrecy. Dictating that only family members will be allowed on the secret, as well as their spouses and their guardians. Never did they predict that the world's darkest wizard having a charge, or that charge falling in love with a Nightingale.

Wisteria Ophelia Granger, the love of Alexander Dominic Nightingale, was unfortunately the cousin, and charge, of one Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr.

As the decree declared, the secrecy was revealed, and the balance of power shifted. Lord Voldemort now had an entire family of vastly powerful wizards allied to himself. And he was going to use this advantage to the best of his abilities.


	2. Viola's Visions

**A/N1:** Hello everyone. This story just sort of took over my brain after I began reading some amazing fanfiction, mostly inspired by Colubrina's The Green Girl. This story is probably going to be a long one, however, I fully intend to complete the story. So, right now is the prologue, and there may be some things that are confusing you. Like who are the Nightingale family. Well, for this story's sake, I replaced the Ollivander family from the Scared Twenty-Eight with an original family of my making. I hope you enjoy Viola and Demitri Nightingale, I kind of made them and a whole lot of Slytherins suffer through a lot to create the basis of my story. However, I plan on giving every character I deem worthy a happy ending. I'm not really fond of tragedies.

 **A/N2:** I'm back! It's been awhile, and I've changed quite a few things when I was revising. I'm sure that those of you whom have read the previous version, will see a clear difference between the two in this chapter.

The inspiration for this story was _Colubrina's **The Green Girl**_ , and in respect to that, this chapter is dedicated to _Colubrina._

 **Disclaimer:** All the characters that I'm writing about are not mine. The only exception being my OCs, the Nightingales, and any future Ocs that you may read about in the future. However, the plot line is of my own creation. Enjoy.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Viola's Visions**

 **Somewhere in Kent, July 25th, 1991**

 **Nightingale House (Viola's POV)**

Today, Uncle Tom was coming to visit. Usually, it was just me and Demi, and Great-Aunt Lucinda Rosier of course, but today Uncle Tom was coming to visit. Uncle Tom is our legal guardian, but Great-Aunt Lucy is our primary caregiver since Uncle Tom travels a lot. He comes by to get his treatment, and then asks us on our training.

Last year, we had found out the formal names of our Nightingale 'gifts'. Demitri's sharp instincts, hypersensitivity to his surroundings, and his superior mobility is called 'The Soldier,' while my dominance over time can only suggest that mine is 'The Timekeeper.'

When we found out the formal titles of our gifts, Uncle Tom was really pleased. He also promised to bring us some presents to help us control our powers to some extent on his next visit. I was excited for the presents but nervous for the healing procedure. This would be the first time I preform the preforming the procedure by myself. As of my tenth birthday, my mind and all of my powers when into lockdown mode, as the Nightingale decree stated to prevent manipulation of our gifts. Effectively making me the only one to use the Timekeeper's abilities.

As I was pacing around my room, and reorganizing my huge wall to floor personal book shelf, my fingers brushed against a small gap between two of my mother's old books. Back when my mother was still alive, my room was her personal library, when I turned ten I decided that I wanted to move into it, so it wasn't that surprising that some of my mother's old books were still on the shelf. What was strange was that when I pushed to two books together to close the gap it resisted. There was something in between the two books. Curious, I pulled the two heavy tomes off the shelf, finding that wedged between the two books was a small linen covered book with the French Wizarding Granger family crest. The book must have belonged to mother! Eagerly, I opened the book.

The moment I flipped open the cover my vision was overcome with darkness. I was having a vision.

Disoriented, I glanced around to gather my senses. I was no longer in Nightingale House, instead I was on a street where little houses lined the streets, and it seemed to be muggle London. Why would mother's book bring me here?

Then I heard the familiar pop of apparition. Spinning around quickly, I found a couple, each with a small bundle wrapped up in pink blankets. They must be newborns, I thought.

Studying both couple, I was shocked to find that they were my parents. The woman was rather small, reaching only the man's shoulders in height. She had warm, chocolate brown eyes, a fair complexion, and thick caramel coloured curls that framed her small heart shaped face. She was beautiful. I could see hints of her in me, but I knew that I took after my father more.

The man beside her bore the same dark amber eyes that I see in the mirror every morning, the same wavy pitch black hair, and the same ghostly pale skin. He looked like a grown up version of Demi, the only gene I didn't seem to inherit from Father, was the height gene.

Curious, I followed the hurrying couple down the muggle street to a mid-size house with a small front garden. Upon reaching the doorstep, my mother pressed on a button on the side of the door, waiting for the residents to open up their home to my parents.

Looking at their faces, from the cress between mother's eyebrows and Father's flinting eyes, I knew that they were nervous. Apart from being in a muggle nieghbourhood at the dead of night, I couldn't think of what they could be nervous about.

Suddenly, the door opened to reveal a man, a little bit older than my mother.

"Wisty?" he greeted her with a confused look.

"Thomas, thank Merlin you're here. I need to ask you for a favour. A huge one. Please, can you help us?" my mother pleaded.

"Ah," the confusion was clearing up now, "Sure, sure. What is it you need?

"Help us hide our daughter, raise her as your own. I know that you and Helen had just gotten married, but please, look after our little girl. It's not safe for her if she's with us, a war is coming in our world, and it's not safe for her to be with us."

Thomas' eyes widened, and his mouth hang agape, quickly composing himself, he gestured for my parents, and the two bundled children inside the house. As soon as they walked in, the image stilled, and melted away, another vision was taking its place.

I was now inside a robin blue bedroom. A girl no older than me, sat crossed legged on her bed, a number of magical textbooks surrounded her, her wand in hand, her expression taunt with concentration. A gasp escaped me. The girl looked like a much younger version of Mother. Remembering the two bundles Mother and Father were carrying, I turned back to stare hard at the girl in front of me, it couldn't be true.

She had mother's warm brown eyes, the nasty Nightingale bird-nest hair in light brown, and mother's delicate bone structure. The girl was my sister. A twin even.

Suddenly, a knock came from outside the door.

"Come in," the girl called out. Her voice was slightly lighter than mine, but aside from that, it was nearly the same. Peeking out from the slit in the doorway a young boy, perhaps three or four years of age came into the room to rush to the girl on the bed to give her a hug.

Smiling, the girl embraced the little boy back. Laughing, the boy looked up at my sister as made a shush expression, as he pointed to her closet. Seemingly understanding him, she let go of the boy and allowed him to make his way towards the closet. Moments after the closet door was closed, with just a slight opening, a knock on the doorway startled both the girl and me.

The same man that was with my parents, although now much older, asked her if she had seen her brother, Ben. When she shook her head, hiding a smile, the man thanked her anyways.

Then the world froze and all the colours faded away, the girl's image slipped away to castle out on the horizons. Looking around my surroundings I found a castle nearly in ruins, wands firing spells after spells. Immediately Uncle's training took over, and I began running to search for anyone that I knew that was being harmed. I knew that this had to be the future. I needed to know if there was anybody I would have to save. I stumbled over a pile of rubble, and started sliding down…only to see the unseeing gaze of my brother. His head was cracked, and the blood leached onto the uneven ground.

I screamed like every other little girl, and ran away. I could feel a sob rising in me, tears running down my face, as I couldn't get those unseeing eyes out of my head.

Soon enough, I found myself in a shack of some kind. There was another body, a man dressed in all black. He had a soft peaceful expression on his face, which contrasted against the horror of his injury. His throat was torn out, and blood was everywhere. It was a somber, grisly sight. Behind me, body after body was falling, and here, in this one moment, this man's death struck me. In here, time felt suspended, as if the fighting wasn't happening at all.

Taking a moment to mourn the unknown man's death, I turned back to battle going on ahead. I had to see more, there had to be more to this vision. I wouldn't be released until I got the last bit of information that I needed. I needed to see the girl.

So I sprinted across the battle, the spells harmlessly going through me. It was a vision, I wasn't going to get hurt here. I ran and ran and ran until I found her.

She had honey brown soft curls, and at wand point with an older version of my best friend, Draco Malfoy. The resemblance between the girl and mother could only mean that she was my sister, my twin. Although, it would seem, not identical twins then. The look of determination graced her beautiful face; and pain, there was so much pain that I saw in her eyes.

Soon the scene melted and I was thrust back into the present. I knew that Uncle Tom was trying to wage a war, and now I knew that he was going to lose.

After my three-trip-vision, I had acted as I normally did towards Uncle Tom. I healed him, took the youth and energy of another person, and transferred the energy from his weak sickly body and onto the back of another man's head. It felt a thousand times worse than before, because now I knew that I was the cause of the victims' pain. It was my fault.

After the healing, Demitri and I were given gifts to control our Nightingale gifts. Demitri was given a jade pendent to dowse. Uncle Tom claimed it was to practice expand his range of intuition. While I got three rings, one for the past, the present, and for the future. The emerald and peridot ring was charmed to help restrict my powers to see the future, the selenite and pink tourmaline ring is for the past, and the obsidian ring is to maintain the balance between the two powers of the past and the future.

They've been working so far, but I hated the three rings – they worked, but only barely. Demitri immediately went into inventor mode to search for ways to make it better, as soon as Uncle explained the properties for each ring. Then after the gift giving, we had a normal dinner. Of sorts. As much as one can have with a strange man and an Uncle who was facing the wrong way…

I knew that if I acted any differently from before, then he would know that something was up. And I couldn't risk that. There were hundreds of lives at stake, more importantly, my sibling's and all of my friends. I couldn't risk their lives. I had to figure out a way that we'd be able to survive. So I planned on what to do all throughout dinner. Thank Merlin that my brain was in lockdown, and no one could manipulate it, or looking into what I was thinking. Uncle is a fairly accomplished Legimens, if it wasn't for the Decree then I would have been dead a hundred times over for plotting Uncle's demise.

When Uncle and the strange lackey had left, I asked Great-Aunt Lucinda if we could go and visit Draco tomorrow, and she agreed to floo call the couple to arrange the date. By then I had a rough idea of what I had to do. First I would have to talk to Demi, then Draco, then contact a reliable member of the light side, most likely Professor Albus Dumbledore, and then offer information. If that wasn't enough, I'd offer up my visions as well. I needed for them to accept.

First off, I had to track down Demi to tell him about our sister. I ducked into my room briefly to grab mother's notebook, and made my way to his room. To my surprise, Draco was already there.

"What are you doing here?"

"Mother and Father sent me through the floo when your aunt asked if I was free for a play date. I think they were glad to be rid of me for a moment. They were arguing about whether or not to send me off to Hogwarts or Drumstrung, and I was getting bored with all the back and forth. I'm probably going to go to Hogwarts what if Potter and the pair of you going there." Draco said nonchalantly, looking over at me for confirmation.

"Yes, you're going to be in Slytherin, with the both of us, but that's not what I wanted you to come here for. I have some bad news." Immediately their full attention was on me.

"What do you mean you have some bad news?" Demi asked with narrowed eyes.

"There's going to be a war, by the looks of our ages, I would think it would be some time around me and Draco's final year. Uncle's going to wage a war, and a big battle is going to take place at a castle of sorts, chunks of the building would be falling apart, and there were dead bodies everywhere. It was one of the most disturbing visions I had. But that's not the most shocking thing about my vision."

"What was?" Draco asked impatiently.

"Demi and I have a sister. It seems that I'm one part of a pair of fraternal twins. It seems that our parents gave her away for her protection. Me and Demi were already exposed to Uncle, but she had a chance of living a normal life, and so they took it for her. So instead of living with us, she grew up in a muggle family."

"A muggle family? So you mean that your sister doesn't know that she's a pureblood, but instead thinks that she's a mudblood? Do you even know her name?" Draco persisted. I frowned at the slur, now that I had a sister who thought that she was a muggleborn made me realize I really didn't like the thought of her being called names.

"Yeah, she does think that she's a muggleborn, Draco. Remember, even if she thinks that he's a muggleborn, she was born a pureblood. Her blood is just as pure as mine. We shared a womb together."

"Viola, how about we talk about this later," Demi said, eyeing Draco, who responded with an eye roll, "Can't you just tell us her name?"

"Hermione, her name's Hermione Granger."


	3. Surprise!

**A/N: Okay, so here is the next chapter! Please tell me what you think, of the story. It may actually prompt me to write up a chapter that I hadn't originally planned. Sorry this is actually a shorter chapter than usual.**

 **This chapter is dedicated to everyone who favourited and follows this story. Special thanks to BKPandicorn for staying from the very beginning!**

 **Disclaimer: Any canon characters, plot line, and situations do not belong to me. I am not profiting from any monetary gains for posting this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Surprise!**

 **Granger's House, Shortly after the Final Battle, end of June**

 **Hermione's POV**

After the final battle at Hogwarts, all students were dismissed for the year. All graduating students were required to return for their "eighth" year as Hogwarts begins reconstruction. I immediately began tracking down my parents and younger brother Ben in Australia. Reversing the memory spell was simple enough, regaining their trust was a little more complicated. My parents couldn't believe that I would use magic against them, and felt that I had violated their trust by doing so. Ben, on the other hand, was less affected. Between the strife between me and our parents, my relationship with my little brother came out stronger than ever.

It has been a couple of days since we had settled back in our comfortable house in London, and the June morning was like another other, until The Daily Prophet owl dropped off the morning issue by the kitchen window. Flashing across The Prophet, in bright bold letters was the dreaded announcement; _Minister of Magic Introduces the Marriage Act_. Before the information could sink in completely, the doorbell rang. Placing the newspaper down, I went to the front door to find Ron and Harry looking back at me.

"Did you read the Prophet yet? Mione, the government is instigating the old marriage law!" Ron stormed pass me into my home without a proper greeting. Harry followed in after Ron. "It's been over a century since it was last instigated! It's bloody outrageous!" Ron continued ranting as he rushed into the living room. Harry and I followed him into the living room.

"It's good to see you again Mione, it's been too long." I nodded to Harry's greetings as I grabbed my two best friends into a hug.

"I missed you guys too. But you guys know that after the war, I just want to spend some time with my family to get them used to me again." I was hoping that by the time I go back to school, everything would just fall into the category of "normal" for once.

With the threat of Voldemort gone, all I wanted to do is study for my NEWTs, and then move on with my life. But of course, the Minister of Magic, the bumbling old coot, had to ruin that too. So much for normal.

Releasing Harry and Ron, I realized that there were some more visitors by the window. It was an owl with a package and a black raven with a small box. That's strange, I mused, raven familiars were rare as they were usually so hard to tame. The owl's package was a stack of questions on me and my soon to be fiancé to be filled.

The raven's package was a curious thing. It was a small beautifully wrapped box with a gift tag that simply said, _Hermione_. When I opened the package, a small gasp escaped my lips when the contents of the box enlarged itself the moment my fingers brushes against it. Inside, was a lovely decorated book titled, _The Complete History of Wizarding Families; the Failures, the Successes, the scandalous, the pedigree, and the peculiar: The Nightingale Edition._ Gingerly, I opened the cover to find an inscription.

"Family is forever, the bond will never be broken. May it be through love, bond, or blood, the strings of fate that ties family together will not be severed. We will always come at your time of need, we will hear the call of our kin and protect our own. With love, your family."

Behind me, I could sense Ron and Harry examining the content of the book over my shoulder. Taking the book out of the box completely, I noticed the ornate bookmark in-between the pages. Turning the book to the page was a startling picture. There was a portrait of a woman who looked, eerily similar, to grandmother when she was young, except for the darker hair color. Standing by the woman was a handsome man, her husband I assume, a son, and a daughter. The two siblings were young, perhaps around six and five respectively, and the seemed happy and close. However, in the girl's expression, there was an intense look of knowing in the girl's eyes, as if she knew more than she should. Involuntarily I felt myself shudder, I began to scan the page for more information.

"Mione," I turned to face Harry after he tapped me on the shoulder. "You might want to read this," as he indicated to the note in his hand.

"We're coming to get you, sister, in a week's time. We are sure you have many questions, but as we are currently detained at the moment, we hope that the family history tomb will assuage some of your curiosity for a little bit. Your parents know the truth about us, but they may not have the full story. Please send Poe off with a reply and a bit of water, he'll be a bit thirsty from the travel.

Sincerely, Demitri and Viola Nightingale. "

"Oh my God, this can't be happening," I said before darkness engulfed me.

Several hours have passed after interrogating my parents. Tears were shed and voices raised, all three of us were exhausted and worn when they gave me permission to see my siblings. Harry and Ron had taken Ben for some ice cream to get him away from my furious screaming at our, no, _his_ parents.

After all the news, I don't think I could handle any more information. In the span of one day, I discover that I'm not who I thought I was, and that I have a whole other family I didn't know about. An older sister and brother, and in a couple of days, I was going to meet them for the first time. All of a sudden, I felt completely drain with two different bombshells landed into my life. Both the marriage act and the truth about my heritage changed everything. Wanting to escape from reality for a moment, I started on my homework, filling out the questionnaires.

The first form was about personal information. Some were very personal – uncomfortably so. The next form was a personality questionnaire about 20 pages thick. Included with the questionnaire was a special quill that wrote only the writer's true thoughts. Expressing the truth the writer was feeling and probable actions after the quill has come to contact with the blood of the writer.

From what I heard, the quill was recently introduced to auror's confessions, which wasn't surprising considering how many Imperio claims there was when assessing Death Eaters. With the help of the quill I was finished in a couple of hours.

The final form was a form for what I was looking for in a prospective partner. I decided to go with the honest approach, not that I had a choice, only the ink of the truth-quill would stay on the questionnaires.

"With this archaic law in place, I have little expectations for the partner chosen for me by the ministry. Regardless, I would like a kind, intelligent, and strong willed man for a husband, a man who can challenge me intellectually, and treat me and my decisions with respect. He doesn't have to agree with me, but someone who would carefully analyze my arguments' validity and then point out the flaws. More qualities that I would look for in my ideal partner would be someone with a wicked sense of humour, a big heart, and sharp wit to keep me on my toes. Most importantly, he must value and demonstrate love for his family and friends. I'm not overly concerned with looks, but a good looking man as a husband would be appreciated."

When I finished I sealed the package and the package was magically sent back to the ministry to be sorted. So many things were going to change now, I'll have older siblings, magical siblings, a fiancée forced down on me, and I'm going back to a different kind of Hogwarts than the one I had grown up in. This was going to be one disconcerting year.

* * *

 **A/N: Please Review!**


	4. First Impressions

**A/N: So, I'm posting two chapters today! I'm currently betaing this story by myself, if you're interested please PM me.**

 **Disclaimer: Any canon characters, plot line, and situations do not belong to me. I am not profiting from any monetary gains for posting this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: First Impressions**

 **Granger House, One Week after Hermione Receives Her Identity Crisis Inducing Letter**

 **Hermione's POV**

Nervously fidgeting, I began to feel my hands becoming clammy. Today was the day. Today I'll finally be meeting my siblings. My family. In the last seven days, I had researched the Nightingale family history as thoroughly as I could from the tome that they had given me. Seeing as there wasn't another book that I could look through in my current collection.

Surprisingly, the tome was self-writing, and there was portions of the book that wasn't written in yet. Other sections was spelled to only reveal itself to authorized members of the family. There was hardly anything written about me, or my siblings' involvement, if any, in the war, and their life prior to it. It does seem that the Nightingale family is a particularly talented family. My siblings, it's kind of strange to think of them like that, Demitrius Alexander and Viola Eleanor Nightingale, are quite talented. Geniuses, I suppose, in their own right.

Demitrius Alexander Nightingale was a duelist. And from the look of things one of the most notable youth duelist to grace the wizarding world in centuries. Having started his career at the young age of eleven, and winning numerous awards and championships to his name from the very beginning. However, after the age of fifteen, he disappeared from the world of competition. The tome didn't go any further than that.

Viola on the other hand was quite brilliant. She had mastered the violin and the viola from the young age of six, and had soloed in several concerts from the time she was ten. But more than her instruments was her voice, it was beautiful. Lovely high notes resounding with low, her singing was amazing. However, like Demitri, she disappeared from performing at the age of fourteen.

Another interesting detail about the two of her siblings was their family background. According to her research, they were descended from Rowena Ravenclaw on their father's side. Apparently, Rowena had a second daughter who married into the Nightingale family, and ever since they have been known for their intellect.

Moreover, there was a particular part in the family tome that had raised some alarms. According the family lore, the Nightingale family were descended from the mousai (the muses), the morrai (the fates), and the horai (the seasons) of greek mythology. It is said that due to the strong concentration of "godly" blood in my family combined with our magical ancestry, resulted in us being blessed with "gifts" that manifested within our lifetimes. On one account, it seems that an ancestor was the inspiration for the tale of the Valiant Tailor, and another the witch responsible for Rapunzel's growth and care – it seems that that story had been differed greatly from the usual re-telling.

Their biological mother's side was a bit of a mystery. All I know for certain was that she was a pureblood that are somehow related to the Grangers. At least my parents didn't abandon me to complete strangers.

My thoughts were interrupted when I sensed two unfamiliar wizards approaching the wards I had surrounded the house in. Plucking up some of my Gryffindor courage, I went to open the front door to greet my siblings for the first time.

Standing on the front porch was a tall, sturdy looking young man and a considerably petite young woman, both of them were around my age. Viola looked like how I always imagined Snow White to be, with long dark wavy curls, pale porcelain skin, a light rosy blush dusting her cheek, soft hourglass figure, and deep amber eyes. We had to be fraternal twins. Demitri, on the other hand, had carmel brown locks, falling in thick waves crowning his head, olive skin like mine, and amber eyes like Viola. The two of them were some of the most attractive people that I have ever seen.

"Um...Please come in." wow, way to be awkward. Once the two were inside the house, Viola enveloped me in a hug.

"Thank God you agreed to meet us," Viola breathed against my ear. I had no idea how to respond, I looked to Demitri for some kind of help or clue, but Viola released her hold on me before he could respond. A bright smile lit up Viola's eyes, and my guard lowered a bit. After guiding the two siblings the sofa in the sitting room they began to tell me their story.

The horror they recounted made my stomach turn with nausea, my own war memories paled in comparison. They had lived a majority of their life fighting against their Uncle Tom, who just so happens to be Lord Voldemort. Talk about the surprise of the century.

"We're related to Voldemort?" The Nightingale siblings nodded, Demitri was the one to explain.

"From our mother's side. Grandmother was his cousin. Bianca Granger, nee Drayton was a pureblood that was fathered by Morfin Gaunt, Uncle Tom's maternal uncle. Our mother, Wisteria Nightingale was also 's cousin."

"Ok, that's a lot to take in." I began to feel disoriented from the new information. "Wait, does that mean we're half-bloods?"

"No, we're not, we're purebloods. We just happen to have French Wizarding blood in us as well. Bianca Drayton, married into the pureblood Granger family that resides in France. Technically speaking, your father is a half-blood squib, whose father was a pureblood squib. They grew up without the knowledge of magic, and the geographical difference from their French relatives had allowed your father to not know anything of magic until they met our mother. I suppose you could say that mother and your father are third cousins."

"That's a lot of information," I breathed out.

"It's not easy information to swallow," Viola comforted me. "We can take this slowly. You don't need to know everything until you're ready to. How about for today we just get to know each other. No need to talk about the war." That sounded like a good idea to me. This is going to give me more war-time nightmares if I learn anymore life changing events, but I was still burning with curiosity about the most important thing, why we were separated.

"Ok, let's do that. But before that I have one more question. Why was it that I was the only one to escape?"

"Mum, and dad didn't want us to go through the things we did," Demitri began, "Vi's powers overshadowed yours so much to the point that you could have been a squib. Tom didn't care about you or what you could offer him. He just cared for Vi's abilities. My own abilities, while quite potent, would never reach the amount she had when she was in the womb. I'm not even sure how you or mum even survived after being infused with her magic for nine months. But with Tom's attention so enraptured with Vi, mum and dad were able to convince everyone that you died in childbirth, and that Vi's intense magic was a result of your soul infusing with her magic."

"You can imagine that it made me very popular with the other kids" Viola interjected wryly. "With me being a sister killer and all. I don't think it made matters any better with my abilities manifesting themselves with seeing strong visions of the past and future, and manipulating 'time'. My accidental magic being quite… hazardous… to others didn't really help me make more friends. It really is a good thing that I have a normally temperate temper, or else I would've had a murder list a mile long before the time I was five. Our parents had no idea how to handle my magic safely when they were alive, and Great-Aunt Lucinda Rosier wasn't any better when she gained guardianship of us. Uncle Tom had tried to subdue it with charmed jewelry," Viola explained as she gestured to the three rings on her right hand.

"I was starting to react against excessive trips that my Gift demanded me to see the moment it becomes important. The charmed jewelry wasn't strong enough, as I would still feel extremely sick whenever I had a trip I couldn't stop. At the least, the rings prevent me from going on excess trips and allow me to have a better control on which visions I see. Eventually, Demitri and I found a method to conduct my magic into the charmed jewelry to decrease the effect that the trips give me."

It took a moment for me to register the fact that my siblings actually had the Gifts mentioned in the family tome. Viola had the ability to see both the past and the future, and Demitri...What kind of abilities does he have? Questions swirled around in my mind with this new development, but I decided to keep my questions away from the war.

"Did you guys attend Hogwarts?"

"For the past two years we have been in hiding in the muggle world, but yes, we have. We were both placed in Slytherin for our cunning wit, ambition to undermine Uncle Tom, and our need for revenge when our friends are troubled. I suppose our loyalty could have placed us in either Hufflepuff or Gryffindor, and out intellect under Ravenclaw, but we were able to convince the sorting hat to place us in Slytherin, for our own personal safety."

Okay, that makes sense, if they weren't in Slytherin, then they would have been shunned from the family. Which could mean either two things, they would be disowned, or punished severely during the time they would spend together. So, either option must have forced the two of them to hone the skills needed to be a Slytherin. How ironic. The sorting hat had once considered me as a Ravenclaw, but never mentioned a word about my bloodline.

"Wait, how come my bloodline was never discovered?" There had been many opportunities where this would have happen, seeing how it's magical healer procedure to check the patient's bloodline to see if a relative could donate if a blood transfusion was required. It was never necessary, but it was still healing procedure.

"Mother and Father had charmed your blood not to call out to us," Viola replied simply. "They also bounded any semblance of a Nightingale Gift and Talent from appearing until the spell is lifted by another Nightingale."

"What is a Nightingale "talent"? I know about the "gift" part, it's like your seer abilities, right?"

"Ah, well," Demitri began, pausing as he searched for the right words, "somewhere in our bloodline, a half-blooded Mousai witch married a Nightingale, Mousai being humanoid creatures who inspires artists to create, be it painting, crafts, and music, anything creative. They originate from Greece, and were once revered as goddesses, however, their kind sort of died out. Not before marrying into wizarding and muggle families, to ensure the survival of their genes. Their genetics are the origin of our Talents. The Ravenclaw bloodline only heightens the Mousai's Talents."

"However," Viola continued, "the Gift portion of our bloodline comes from the Morai, the fates, and the Horai, the seasons. We're not even exactly sure when they even entered our bloodline though. The Gift doesn't always manifest itself, it does enough that it's not some obscure family lore, but still not common enough for world to know."

"You're saying we're related to the Muses...the Fates…and the Seasons?" skepticism dripping from my voice.

"Yes, the Musai's progeny had certain talents that they didn't anticipate to pass down when their blood mixed with the fates and the seasons. Our bloodline's concentration of magical and "godly" made for some really interesting ancestors" Viola laughed. "I'm sure you read about some of the more interesting ancestors and their life stories by now from the family tome."

"One ancestor, a tailor, could see the threads of fate. He was able to manipulate the lives of others as well as he could sew. If I remember correctly he had managed to land himself a princess of some small kingdom or something centuries before" Demetri interjected. "There's even a fairytale about him, I believe it was the muggle fairytale about the…Valiant Little Tailor?" He looked to Viola for confirmation, she nodded.

"There was another ancestor who traveled to China, whose voice enchanted the emperor. She was the inspiration for the Nightingale in Hans Christian Anderson's Nightingale story." Viola added.

"So basically it's just a talent that no one else has," both Demetri and Viola nodded.

"Each Gift corresponds with a person's Talent, it may manifest strangely, but it is related in some way."

"So, what are your Gift and Talents?" I questioned.

"Viola can see the past and the future," Demitri began, "since her passion is singing and music, timing and pacing is important. Well that's what we figured the connection is, it may just be that she's a seer, but then that wouldn't explain how she can see the past, and she can see multiple futures, there's no fixed one, and there are other aspects of her gift that she's rather uncomfortable with."

"On the other hand," Viola interrupted, "Demi can see and sense other's auras and behaviors, along with the Gift of intuition and luck. It certainly helps when he's dueling. Shortening down the time spent on searching for a way to win and survive, when he can just anticipate how his opponent is going to do next."

"We can lift the spell for you if you want, but once we do, you can't give it up. Once the talent and gift has been activated, it will demand itself to be used like mine, or risk your health if you don't. If you're lucky, it'll be a milder form like mine, where it is present everywhere you go and your overall health isn't affected too much."

"Or you could be like me, and the sheer intensity of the Gift will take a massive toll on your health until you learn to control it and not the other way around," Viola warned, a grave expression and that same knowing look that was in the picture on her face.

"Can you figure out what kind of Gift it will be before you activate it?" I asked. Viola's curls swayed back and forth as she shook her head delicately.

"I could find your timescape and try to find out what your Talent would be, but it's never been done before. The Gift manifest in strange ways to reflect the person's abilities, personality, and how it will give you an advantage in your life. The basic premise for our Talents is to ensure that the Nightingale children will always be able to have an occupation, that's what our ancestors have wanted when they had accepted the half-blood Musai into our family centuries back. So, it'll be difficult to determine if a Gift will even manifest in one form," Viola explained.

"Is it okay if I decide later?"

They both agreed that it was probably for the best that I waited until I was ready, before we considered about activating my Gift. Usually, I would be excited, even anxious to learn more about magic, but this past week has been life changing event after another, and I'm not sure if I could handle learning how to control an unpredictable aspect of my magic on top of everything else I had to do.

"So how have you been dealing with the truth of our heritage?" Demitri questioned.

"It hasn't quite settled in just yet, I assume that as soon as we spend more time with each other it'll be less awkward. What have you two been doing these past week that made you so busy that you couldn't come sooner?"

"During the past month we have been changing almost everything concerning your existence, and we are now able to claim you as our sister." Demitri replied smoothly.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well," Viola began, staring at the carpet for a minute before making contact with my gaze, "what we mean is that for the past month we have been sorting out our assets, including you into the family registry, and transferring our inheritance that our parents left behind for us. We have also been correcting your citizen information in the Wizarding community."

"It's not the money or the heirlooms that we care about, we really would have liked it better if we didn't have that much, but we can't claim our house without claiming the money as well." Demitri clarified.

Immediately, I understood what happen. They changed my name, and corrected all of my personal information the ministry had about me. Essentially I was a different person in the eyes of the ministry.

"According to the ministry, who am I?" I asked carefully.

"Hermione Jean Nightingale, born on the 20th of June, 1980," they answered simultaneously.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review!**


	5. A Day at Gringotts

**A/N: So, here's the next chapter. The story is still developing and all, but rewriting some chapters and editing them is a slow going process. If anyone is willing to beta this story please PM me! And thanks to everyone who has favourited and follows this story! Now if only some of you can review more that would totally make my day!**

 **Disclaimer:** All the characters that I'm writing about are not mine. The only exception being my OCs, the Nightingales, and any future Ocs that you may read about in the future. However, the plot line is of my own creation. Enjoy.

* * *

 **Chapter 4: A Day at Gringotts**

 **Diagon Alley, One Month after Hermione Receives Her Identity Crisis Inducing Letter**

 **Hermione's POV**

"Hermione, it's so good to see you!" Viola squealed as she pulled me into another hug, causing me to laugh at her dramatics.

"Viola, we met up a few days ago for the family dinner with my parents, remember?" Ben had come too, and had insensitively asked where Viola and Demitri's parents were. Suffice to say, it became a little awkward when they told my parents and Ben, the news of my biological parents deaths during dinner, and that they were essentially orphans with the recent passing of their Great-Aunt.

At least Viola and Demitri tried to make it less awkward with their inquiries of my childhood, amongst many other things about my life. They were also attentive and interested in my parent's work, how Ben was doing in school, and what career he wanted to pursue. Viola and Demitri had managed to charm their way into the Granger family's hearts without any magic used. At least I don't think they used any actual magic, just their charming personality.

"Hermione," Demitri greeted her with an amicable smile. He was less touchy-feely than Viola was, but the warm smile showed how happy he was that I was here with them.

It was still strange to think of how much they cared for me, especially since I hardly even know them for more than a week, but with their constant invitations, it seems for so much longer. There was the first meeting, and the family dinner a few days ago, several afternoon lunches, and now the shopping trip that Viola insisted on today after our visit to Gringotts to finalize all of our inheritance. The three of us were spending more time than I would have thought, but I guess they just want to get me used to their presence in my life. They certainly have been waiting for a long time for this moment.

"Are you ready for this?" Viola asked me, worry etched on her face. I gave the two of them a slight nod before walking towards the front doors of the bank.

Inside, the bank remained the same as it did before the war. Well, before Harry, Ron, and I had rode a dragon through the bank, destroying the bank in the process. I'm just happy that they forgave us for it after we had won the war. It would have been extremely awkward if didn't.

Once Viola and Demitri entered the bank, something about their stance changed. Demitri began to walk purposely his happy countenance transformed into one of firm seriousness. Viola, on the other hand, had straightened up and slowed her steps to carefully measured click, clanks on the marbled floor. Her expression absent of any emotion what-so-ever, as she and Demitri continued to walk purposefully through the bank. They didn't look like teenagers anymore, they looked like powerful adults.

Rather than the exuberant and kind siblings I have seen so far, these two seemed like colder versions I had never met before. I suppressed the urge to shiver when I realized that this must be a glimpse at what kind of people they had to act like if they wanted to make sure that they survived the war.

Demitri walked towards a bespectacled goblin who was waiting by the side of the door, "Good morning, Grinwyn."

"Lord and Ladies Nightingale," Grinwyn greeted the three of us with a smile, "It is an honour to be able to be of service to the Nightingale family once again. I assure you, that everything has be done according to your specifications."

"Thank you for all that you have done for our family, Grinwyn," Viola spoke in a clear and crisp manner. However the small smile that played on her face soften the crisp tone of her voice. "May we get on with the inheritance? It may take a while to remove my sister's enchantment, without disturbing the restrictions on both her Talents and Gifts."

"Of course, Lady Viola, please, let me direct you to our Curse-breaker to remove that spell." Grinwyn spoke as he directed the three of us towards a small office to the side of the bank. "Mr. Weasley here is one of our finest Curse-breakers, and I am sure that he would be able to unravel that spell in no time." The goblin said as he knocked on the door. Immediately Bill Weasley opened up the door and greeted the goblin. Turning back to us, Grinwyn introduced us to Bill as the noble Lord and Ladies Nightingale, and promptly left.

"Hello, Lord and Lady Nightingale, I have been expecting…Hermione? What are you doing here?" Bill looked at me in confusion, turning to see that the Nightingales that he was expecting were little more than teenagers, and that I was even with them.

"Ahem, Mr. Weasley," Demitri began.

"Please, call me Bill, we're not that far apart in age. I thought you had booked an appointment to remove a spell from your sister?" Bill interrupted Demitri, turning his attention to Viola, then to me. "Hermione, what are doing here with them?"

"Well, see here, she's the sister we need to remove the spell from." Viola piped in, she seemed more relaxed now in Bill's presence, however, the formality was still there. Frankly I can't really be surprised by the gaping, bug-eyed expression on his face, the same one passed over mine when I learn of the same news. Quickly, Bill composed himself from the shock of the news of my real heritage.

"I see, well, I suppose I'll get on with the enchantment removal now. Um, there was a part of the spell that you wanted to remain, am I right?"

"That is correct," Demitri confirmed firmly. "The portion of the spell that must remain can only be broken by an acknowledged Nightingale family member, so you don't have to worry too much about it. Just stop as soon as the spell begins to resist."

Nodding, Bill raised his wand at me to begin working the intricate spells that surrounded me unconsciously for all of my life. Bit by bit, the spell started to dispel, and I began to feel the spell loosening its hold on to me. My hair deflated a bit, the frizz I have suffered with for all my life was now gone, and my hair began to take on a luster it never had before. My head began to feel clearer, as if a mist I have never realized was there was now lifted. Otherwise, I felt no different than from before.

"Is that it?" I asked Bill, surprised that it didn't really take more effort.

"Yes, that would be all. The enchantment is now gone, and your blood will now reveal if you really are a Nightingale, there is nothing disillusioning it anymore," Bill paused before turning his attention to Demitri. "There is a little cause for concern, though. The other enchantment, it was one of the most complicated pieces I have ever seen, but it has been breaking down from the inside. From the looks of things, it would only hold out for a couple more months, a year at most."

"That's not possible," Viola scowled in concentration, "only at Nightingale can take it down, and it must be down on the outside…"

"Unless…" Demitri muttered as he and Viola shared a look, before turning a concerned glance my way. Remembering that they were in company, Demitri cleared his throat and straighten out his suit, while Viola became the embodiment of etiquette again.

"Nevertheless, thank you, Bill, for your help," Viola demurred, "Please, accept this as a token of our appreciation for all that you have done for us. Not just for dispelling the charm on our sister today, but for everything that you and your wife have done to help her during the war time, as well." Viola passed Bill a check. When he saw the figure, all he could do is stare at the check and then at Viola in astonishment.

"This…This is….Thank you really, but this is really too much. Hermione is like a sister to me, and I would have helped her regardless. You really don't have to pay me." Bill tried to give it back to Viola or Demitri, but neither of them made any inclination to take it back.

"Nonsense, the money is yours to keep. Your family had taken in our sister as their own for over seven years. You have been there for her in a way we couldn't and there is not enough money, magic, or riches in the world that we can give to you to express how thankful we are for your family's presence in her life. Please, accept the money, we have more than enough to spare," Demitri spoke sincerely, once again the brother that I have gotten used to seeing and not the colder persona.

"But it's five thousand Galleons!" Bill returned, waving the check back for them to take it back. I gasped, by my calculations that would be nearly $38,000! My siblings just shook their heads.

"Come on, we have to head over to Grinwyn's office to finish off with the rest of the inheritance business. Good day to you Bill." Demitri lead us out of Bill's office, as he continued rattling off our schedule. "And then Viola and you can go shopping and have some tea and lunch while I have to go check some business things. Once you two have gotten your fill, Viola will show you back to the House, and then we'll all have dinner at our place. Hermione, have you decided if you want to stay over, yet?"

"Yes, I'm all packed for it." I said, gesturing to my small beaded purse.

"Great!" Viola beamed at me. Her smile lighting up her entire face, "As soon as we're done, I'll show you all of my favourite shops, we have to prepare you for all of the events that are bound to happen this year. We'll go to Flourish and Bolts first, so by the time we get back, all of the books will have been delivered to the House. You better be ready to go shopping with me," she grinned at me wickedly.

"Yes, be prepared, she can be such a bloody menace about shopping. From books, to shoes, to dresses, to jewelry, everything has to be perfect. Sometimes I wonder how she manages to drag me out shopping sometimes." Demitri muses as he led us to Grinwyn's office. Before, Demitri could knock, the door burst open to reveal a surprised looking teenager. He looked familiar…We must have gone to school together, but I couldn't place him…

* * *

 **A/N: And cliffhanger! Now who is this mystery person? If you read the previous version of this chapter than you already know...But for all of those that you absolutely need to know...I won't post the next chapter until I have at least three new reviews! It's just three. I know you guys can do it, it doesn't have to be long, but it's just enough to keep me going on with this story. Until next time!**

 **-Blue**


	6. A Day at Gringotts part 2

**A/N: So, not much goes on this chapter...So, I'm posting this, even without the three new updates. I suppose two will have to do for now.**

 **To answer Dramione's question about my chapter releases. I don't really have a weekly schedule. It really depends on whether or not I had finished editing the chapter. I do have a couple of chapters pre-written, but editing is slow going and since I still don't have a beta for this story, I can't really tell if it's any good. Which is why reviews are really great!**

 **Okay, enough of me speaking, enjoy the story!**

 **Disclaimer:** All the characters that I'm writing about are not mine. The only exception being my OCs, the Nightingales, and any future Ocs that you may read about in the future. However, the plot line is of my own creation. Enjoy.

* * *

 **Chapter 5: A Day At Gringotts part 2**

 **Hermione's POV**

"Zabini?" Demitri sounded as surprised as the Italian looked. A wide, friendly grin soon erupted onto the other wizards face. Of course, Blaise Zabini was a Slytherin classmate in my year. He was also one of the boys who would join in Malfoy's taunting and teasing about my blood status. To see him smiling at my brother, as if they have never committed a single sin was strange. Disorienting even.

"Blaise!" Viola exclaimed beside me, giving him a short, friendly hug accompanied with a laugh, before pulling away. I don't think the girl has many reservations with family or friends.

"Demitri, Viola! It's been a while, how have you been? The last time we met was at the meeting before the Battle of Hogwarts."

"Mr. Zabini, Lord and Ladies Nightingale," Grinwyn, interrupted the friends' reunion, "I'll be out for a few minutes. I just have to submit some of Mr. Zabini's paperwork, before I'll be able to see you to your inheritance. Would that be acceptable?"

"Of course it is," I assured the goblin while my siblings nodded in approval for the goblin to leave before turning their attention back to their friend.

"Busy, especially with all the finalization of our family finances and estate. Blaise, as I am sure you know this is Hermione Granger." Demetri introduced the two of us.

"She's actually our sister." Viola interjected cheerfully.

"Really?" Blaise asked politely surprised. Which makes me wonder if Slytherins deal with surprising news better than others, he hardly looked surprised or even affected when they told him.

"Yup. Don't you think we look alike?" Viola returned. Blaise scrutinized us for a moment, before smiling and nodding.

"Yeah, you kind of do. So, are you guys returning to Hogwarts? Since the last year was pretty much bogus, all of the seventh years didn't have a chance to take their NEWTs. I'll be going, so is Pans, Daph, and Draco."

"Yeah, we are, Demitri and I will be seventh years as we sort of missed out of the last two years of education. Hermione is coming back because she missed out during the time she was one the run from Uncle Tom." I noticed that Blaise flinched when Viola mentioned Lord Voldemort.

"Merlin Vi, we are finally free, do you still have to call him that?"

"Don't forget that I wanted him dead and cold in the ground as much as you, I was one of the Shadow Organization ringleaders that helped hinder his efforts. But I've never called him anything else, and I'm not about to stop now. Even if he was a crazy megalomaniac that I'm ashamed of being related to, I will not cut him off of the family. It's just not the way I am," she chastised him.

"That's true, I suppose I should let you get on with business. Promise to ride the train with us?"

"Of course, but, tell me, how is Daphne?" Demitri asked the other wizard hesitantly.

"Dying to see you again, mate. You better be prepared for her to be extra clingy for a while," Blaise laughed good naturedly at Demitri. Smiling back, Demitri responded with a I can't wait, which only incited the Italian wizard to laugh even more before deciding exit, giving us a wave good-bye as he was walking away.

"Lord and Ladies Nightingale, thank you for waiting. Just follow me and I'll lead you to the inheritance test, and then to the vaults."Grinwyn smiled at us kindly when he returned. He led the three of us into a white, sterile looking room, where three small cauldrons filled with a pale white mixture were waiting for us, three knives, three quills, and three pieces of parchment.

"Using the knife beside each cauldron, prick your finger and place seven drops of blood into a cauldron. The finger will be healed as soon as the seventh drop of blood is placed into the cauldron. When the potion has settled down to a deep red, dip the quill into the mixture, tip first, until the quill is completely submerged," the goblin instructed the three of us, "Yes, just like that. Now, we just have to wait three minutes for the quills to be completely soaked into the potion. When the three minutes are up, I would need to use your wands to cast the spell."

Demetri's finished first, passing over his wand to the goblin, Grinwyn pointed to the quill and murmured the spell to make the quill come to live and start writing. Viola's completed second, and she handed over her wand to Grinwyn to cast the same spell. When mine finished, just mere seconds after Viola's, I handed over my wand to the goblin to finish casting. Soon, all three quills had stilled, and the parchment was filled with writing. Grinwyn passed us each of our papers. I nearly fainted when I saw the information.

 **Hermione Jean Nightingale/Granger**

 **Titles:** Lady Nightingale, Lady Ravenclaw, Lady Gaunt, Lady Slytherin, Lady Rosier

 **Born:** June 20th, 1980

 **Parents:** Alexander Dominic Nightingale and Wisteria Ophelia Nightingale nee Granger (both deceased)

 **Adoptive Parents:** Thomas Edward Granger and Jane Helen Granger nee Hastings

 **Siblings:** Demitri Alexander and Viola Eleanor Nightingale (blood)

Benjamin Dylan Granger (adopted)

 **Current Balance of vaults:**

 _Personal:_ 1,500galleons

 _Trust fund_ : 15,000 galleons (renewed every year still in school)

 **Family Vaults (estimated worth):**

 _Nightingale:_ 87,563,459,799 galleons

 _Ravenclaw:_ 15,998,773,989, galleons

 _Gaunt:_ closed since 1969

 _Slytherin:_ closed since 1674

 _Rosier:_ 69,789,563,389 galleons

 **Family Stocks:**

Ollivander's wand: 1%

Flourish and Bolts: 5%

Raven Productions: 100%

Falcon Protections: 100%

 **Property:**

Nightingale House, Kent

Nightingale Cottage, Godric's Hollow

Nightingale Manor, Cheshire

Nightingale Mansion, Waterford, Ireland

Nightingale Villa, Italy

Ravenclaw Castle, Aberdeenshire, Scotland

Riddle House, Little Hangington.

Rosier Manor, South Yorkshire

Slytherin Estate, Wiltshire

 **In Possession of according to the Last Will and Testament of Benefactors:**

Wisteria Nightingale's rose themed locket, jewelry box, and diary set.

Wisteria Nightingale's pearl and diamond jewelry sets.

Alexander Nightingale's pensieve.

Alexander Nightingale's photo and camera collection.

All other possession of Alexander and Wisteria Nightingale will be bestowed upon their children, Demetri, Viola, and Hermione Nightingale, equally unless previously stated otherwise in their Last Will and Testament

I turned to my siblings, who were reading the parchment impassively. "This can't be real. I've never seen so many numbers in my life. I can't own all of this!" I exclaimed at them, handing over my parchment to Demetri. His eyes skimmed over the parchment indifferently, and shook his head.

"No, Hermione, there's nothing wrong with the test. Aside from the personal wealth, this is really our family net wealth. Didn't we tell you before that we're pretty well off? We never have to worry about money, beside, Viola and I have been working since our Talent began to develop fully, and have a pretty stable income. Our personal vaults are about quadruple your trust fund, more or less. Both of us also have full control over our own company, for me, it's my dueling training and bodyguard protection services, and for Viola, her music production company. We're only going back to Hogwarts to complete our NEWTs, so we can each pursue which ever secondary education we want. It was one of our parents' last wish for us to graduate at Hogwarts, and well, it's not like our life really went the way they really had hoped for so far."

"Especially since I had plotted the murder of Uncle Tom since I was 11," Viola piped in. "Yeah, I pretty sure they would have died from shock from that, or that I dragged Draco and Demi into it as well. Risking their lives as much as my own," I shot my twin a weary look at her nonchalant tone. How could she say it so breezily?

My expression must have affected her, because for a moment, I thought I saw a glimpse of something more than neutrality in her eyes, something much deeper, sadder even. Before I could decipher her feelings, it disappeared from her eyes again. Once again, she was exuding the overall unaffected, easy-going, sophisticated, pure-bred lady air she carried herself on this trip. I know that they haven't told me everything yet, and I'm not sure I'm ready to pry open their wounds when they have been so considerate to mind my own. It's probably for the best to ask the safer questions, ones not loaded with their darker past.

"This is surreal. How can our family this rich? And why do we have the Rosier family title?"

"We have it because Evan Rosier, the last of his line because he willingly signed up to be a Deatheater, was father's cousin. Upon his death, the family title was given over to us, including all of their property values, and heirlooms. Trust me, it's not that we are wealthy because we are hording it. I don't know how many charity functions, and balls Viola, and I were forced to go throughout the years by our Great-Aunt, but I'm not even sure how we still managed to amass this much money. But it's not that we're also going to be throwing money away left, right, and center either. Oh that reminds me, do you think your parents will accept a check of 90 thousand dollars to go towards Ben's college or university fund? I really happen to like the boy."

"I…I don't know, that's a lot of money." Like enough to pay for his entire academic career and start him off.

"And we have plenty of it. So, there's nothing to worry about. Anyways, if you think we're rich, you should see Draco's inheritance test. The bloody numbers are crammed into the page. Most of them are property and old buildings but still, that guy is loaded." Viola frowned at Demitri before slapping him on the arm lightly.

"That just happens to my best friend you are talking about. He's not just some show horse, you can appraise as some kind of object based on his money." Viola chided him, not disproving his claim.

"Geez, Vi, it's not like it's not true. Besides, Draco's like family. Will even be part of the family soon enough anyways, thanks to that prediction of yours."

"Wait, Malfoy is your best friend?" I asked Viola, "Why are you friends with that prat? And, what prediction are you talking about?" I was shocked that Malfoy actually had someone to call as a _friend_ , and not just a lackey. And what kind of vision did my sister see where I would be _family_ with the ferret?

"What? Oh. Well, I didn't have a _vision_ , per se. Just a strong feeling that one day the Malfoy line and the Nightingale line would cross. That's about it, no telling when though."

"So it could be way into the future, or due to the up-coming marriage act?"

"Probably sooner rather than later, still iffy on the timeline though, it could be our children's children for all I know. Feeling things out are not my specialty. Beside, until a concrete decision about our marriage partners are made, I won't be able to see who will end up with up. At least, I haven't been able to see anything yet. They are still processing everyone. Trust me, I already tried. Anyways, there are some things that I can't say if I want things to work out properly. It can change everything, being the butterfly and the domino effect of time. Now, that's all I'm going to say about that matter."

"Okay, okay, Vi, seriously, sometimes I really don't get you," Demitri held his hands up in mock surrender and a grin, causing her sister's posture to relax a fraction. As soon as the tension was gone from Viola's shoulders, Demitri turned to Grinwyn to continue on with the meeting, "Grinwyn, may we receive the personal artifacts that were given to us from our parent's will now?"

Nodding, Grinwyn asked for each of our wands and parchment. After rolling the parchment into their corresponding cauldron, and pointing our wands to our cauldron, the personal artifacts appeared, or something to represent them. Demitri received was an old pocket watch, and a shrunken telescope. Viola had her namesake's, a beautiful rosewood viola and bow and a beautifully carved wooden box filled with delicate ivory violet clusters and pearl drop pins. For me, a rose filigree locket and an old wizarding camera appeared.

"Everything else has been sent to the Nightingale House in Kent," Grinwyn informed us. "Aside from a visit to the family vaults, is there anything else that I can do for you?"

"No, just the family vaults will do." Demitri responded, giving Viola a curious nod towards the items. She gave a lazy sweeping motion with her hand, and all the objects disappeared from the table and into her bag. Ah, an undetectable-expansion-charm.

"Very well, right this way," Grinwyn led us the vaults. The ride there was much longer than all of my previous visits to Gringotts, which could only mean how prestigious the Nightingale family is to the Wizarding world.

Oh, why did this have to happen to me? I would have been perfectly happy without all of this. Although, having older siblings was really nice, especially having Demitri and Viola as my siblings, they were really nice, kind of funny, and were really attentive to me. The sibling relationship between the two of them was kind of different from the one that we shared. The playful banter, trust, and care the two gave each other was something like my own relationship with Ben when we were younger. At least, before I went to Hogwarts. Some of my concerns must have shown on my face as Viola and Demitri began to share a worried look.

"Hermione, is everything okay?" Viola frowned slightly, worry began to radiant off of her, as she squeezed my hand to comfort me. For a moment, I was struck with the idea, that Viola would be a great mother, and the fact I would never really know our mother, who Viola must take after, suddenly saddened me.

"I'm still in shock somewhat. It's just hitting me that I'm an aristocrat now. But I'll be okay, it's just a lot of things to process, that's all." I gave her a small smile to hide the turmoil I was feeling on the inside. It didn't look like she was convinced, but she nodded to accept my silence.

"Okay…I'm here if you need me," she whispered softly, "Demitri, too. We just want you to be happy, and comfortable with us. Just know that if need to talk about it, you can always come to us." I nodded in response.

The thing is, I really did believe her. It was me that I couldn't fully trust just yet. Viola and Demitri, in spite of their past, seem to genuinely care for me and my well-being. Not pushing me beyond my limit, and trying to give me time to adjust before they present more information. It's just that, everything is changing so fast, and if there is any more surprises left, I may just explode.

* * *

 **A/N: Next up: Shopping with the Girls.**

 _"Hello, Granger, I see that you finally done something about that bird's nest that you call hair."_

 **Please review!**


	7. Shopping With the Girls

**A/N: So...No reviews...That's sort of makes me sad...*sighs***

 **Anyways, here's the next chapter, it's the first, if you're not counting young Viola's POV, in Viola's perspective.**

 **Hope, you enjoy it! It's sort of a filler/transition chapter, next one, still in Viola's POV, will have more info on moving the story along.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6:** **Shopping with the Girls**

 **After Gringotts, Viola Pov**

After the visit to Gringotts, Demitri left Hermione and me at Diagon Alley to browse through the various shops, as he left to deal with some company business. Yes, I was excited. I was finally able to go shopping with Hermione! I finally have the chance to do normal girly, sisterly things with my estranged sister. I tried to still my shaking hands and restlessness with some success. However, I was still felt like a nervous wreck. I really shouldn't, ladies of society must never act anything but cordial and composed once out in public.

And yet, I hugged Blaise like that. Damn me and my weakness for emotions. Hopefully Hermione doesn't think I've been 'round the bend yet, undoubtedly that would happen later when she learns everything, but I really want her to like me first. Although it seems like she might not be taking everything as well as I wish she'd be, I don't want to push her too much, too soon. I've been waiting forever – it wouldn't do to mess everything up in the end. Turning my attention back to my younger sister, I noted her muted and glazed expression, as if she wasn't really with me at the moment.

"Hermione, are you sure you're feeling okay?" I couldn't help but ask her. Startled from her reverie, she shook her head slightly to clear her thoughts before saying that she was completely fine. I didn't really believe her.

"Okay then," I began switching tactics, "Off the Flourish and Blotts! Since the Nightingale library has yet to be updated in the past three years, it should be fine if we go overboard." Hermione began laughing as I pulled her towards the bookstore. Hopefully this will cheer her up from whatever she was thinking about before.

"Viola, I know that I'm a total bookworm, but that's way too many books." Hermione laughed besides me, as she saw the stacks of miniature books in my packed shopping bag. I gave her a wide smile, and pulled out my messenger bag, dropping the shopping bag into the magical space. Mission accomplished, Hermione's pensive mood had melded into a cheerier one.

Thank Merlin for books and a common love for knowledge!

"That's preposterous," I laughed, "You can never have too many books. Anyways, I bought a variety of books, some history, some of the latest qudditch issues for Demi, some romance novels, some more magical classics, and updated versions of Magical Potions and Charms books. I hardly call that a lot. Just wait until you see the Nightingale Library, it's enormous. It's not quite as diverse as the Hogwarts' library in terms of text, but it's still pretty amazing. I'm sure that when you stay over, you'll want to spend all your time there." I rambled on, keeping careful attention on Hermione's reactions.

To my relief, Hermione seem to brighten at the mention of a more books. As I was about the lead Hermione to the next shop, I was hit with a feeling of familiarity and a strange mixture of feelings, another promotion.

"Vi?" I familiar voice called to me, I whipped around to find the voice, meeting the gaze of Pansy Parkinson. A smile erupted from me as I recognized the girl walking towards me, a similar smile on her own face.

"Pans! Oh, I haven't seen you in so long!" I nearly squealed, crushing her in a hug. Completely uncharacteristic of me normally; the squealing, not the hugging, but I didn't care about propriety at the moment. When you meet one of your best friends, after two years of no face-to-face contact, anyone would be joyous.

"Vi, stop that, you're embarrassing me," Pans scolded at me, unable to hide her blush. I let out a small laugh as I released her.

"Sorry, I just, it's been so long, you know? Ah, Pans, I want you to meet my sister, Hermione." I said as I pulled Hermione forward. Remembering the history between them, I hoped that they would both behave. In spite of the fact Pansy knew Hermione was my sister for years now, just like Blaise, Pansy genuinely dislikes Hermione's 'swotty, righteous' behaviour. Her words not mine.

"Hello, Granger," Pans spoke with a touch of ice in her voice. I involuntarily suppressed the urge to scowl at my friend. "I see that you finally done something about that bird's nest that you call hair."

"Yeah, I did. It looks better like this, don't you think so? Too bad that there's nothing anyone can do about that pug nose of yours," Hermione shot back.

I stood there, mouth slightly agape at my sister's insult. Pansy does not have a pug nose. Her dainty button nose was only a little upturned. It's just that no one looks attractive when they sneer, and Pansy has a terrible habit of doing so. Besides, both girls were beautiful in their own way; must they criticize the other's looks?

"Okay, that's enough," I spoke sternly, at Pansy and Hermione as their eyes narrowed in distrust for the other. "We are all survivors of a war that occurred only because of this hatred, we are not going to continue this ridiculous exchange. Especially since you both have the same blood status. Now, can we all act like civil adults, and behave?" At the mention of the war, the two girls' glares deflated. Ah, good, guilt and grief works on both of them. "Now, Hermione, is it okay if Pansy came along with us? I want to buy you a wardrobe that you can wear while you stay at our place, however long that may be, and she's pretty good at effectively managing time while out shopping." Hermione gave me a look of horror at the mere mention of Pansy tagging along with us.

"Vi, you don't have to do that," Pansy, interrupted us, a rare soft expression on her face. "I mean we can always spend time together later, you just got your…sister…back, and I don't want to intrude on the time you spend together."

"Okay," Hermione mumbled. I turned to her with expectant eyes, "she can come with us. I can't hate all of your friends, and if you value them as much as you do, then, I suppose they can't be that bad." A wide grin took over my face at my sister's admission. It must be her Gryffindor bleeding heart that allows her to be so forgiving, or the Ravenclaw logic coming up.

"Great! Pans, do you have any suggestion?"

"Hmm… I know a few shops that might do for now. Too bad Adaline, isn't here to help. Does she know that you're out shopping without her? She can be a right little monster when it comes to shopping."

"Well, Demi and I haven't had the chance to visit our cousins yet. So, no," I informed her. "Please don't tell Ada. If she finds out, she's going to upset for not bringing her along and then force us into another one of her fashion shows. Either that or she'll be too excited to be going to Hogwarts to even care. Anyways Pans, do you have any shops in mind?"

"Yes, how about Willow's Tears, Starling, Freesias, and Pandora's Box to start off with?"

"Those are some strangely named shops." My sister quipped, causing Pansy to scoff.

"Like the rest of the Wizarding clothing shops are any better. Granger, how long have you been a witch?"

"Pansy, knock it off," I admonished her before Hermione's temper would flare up. "I guess they're not your typical Wizarding shop name," I considered, "but they are still some of the best boutiques in Wizarding England. Willow's tear and Freesia's are more targeted at everyday clothes, and quite open minded about their customers, although the prices are not as affordable to other families. Starling, Pandora's Box, and Clarity is more focused on evening wear, and dresses of any sort of occasion. Only purebloods and some of the older families are able to afford anything from those shops."

"So, I was thinking to visit Willow's Tears first, then Freesias', have tea and lunch at a nearby café, and then to the rest. How does that sound?" Pans asked.

"Sure, let's go," I grabbed on to Hermione and Pansy, and side-along apparated them to Willow's Tears. I glanced at my sister's reaction to the small boutique, she looked surprised. I guess that when she heard Willow's Tears, she wasn't expecting the soft green, blue, and white décor, and the soft head lights illuminating the store.

As the three of us entered the store, I appreciated the fact that very little customers were in the store. This way we can dress up Hermione as much as we want. I have 18 years of overdue sisterly smothering, and teasing to catch up on after all, and what better way than to start off with shopping?

"Okay, Hermione, is there a particular style or image that you like?" I began to pester her with a predatory grin tugging at the edge of my lips. Picking up on my teasing tone, Pansy jumped right in. Although it may have just been her wanting to make her least favourite Gryffindor unsettled.

"What's your favourite colour? Since you are now a part of one of the Twenty-eight, you should stick with a classy image. Avoid looking to busy, loud, or worse, frumpy," Pansy rattled on, directing her questions to my stunned sister, as she continued to search the racks and displays of the store, "Aristocrats like us, should never look unkempt. Or Merlin forbid, last season."

I chuckled at Pansy's dramatics. She shot me an unamused look before focusing on the task at hand – transforming my sister into a lady.

Hermione began answering Pans' questions to the best of her ability, but it was clear that she wasn't happy telling Pans her three sizes. I giggled at the annoyed expression on my sister's face. Another difference between us, her every emotion was put on display, and it was sort of refreshing how emotions ruled her. Hardly anyone around me gave so much access to the world about their feelings. Slytherins are, after all, a manipulative and conniving bunch. Well, most of us are, but that doesn't mean that we all act like it as blatantly as Pansy does sometimes. Other times, her mask is as good as mine or Demitri's, and that's really saying something.

Picking up several matching outfits and a pile of dresses, I turned to Hermione who was playing with a breezy turquoise blouse and black skirt outfit. Smiling at my sister, I walked over to her, my arms filled with potential outfits for the two of us on my arm.

"Ready to go to the dressing room?" I directed my question to Pansy and my sister. Hermione nodded, and picked up a small pile of clothes that she liked and all three of us walked to the dressing room.

Quickly, I tried on my outfits, displaying the ones I like for Hermione and Pansy's approval. Hermione was a bit reluctant to try on the clothes that me and Pans had picked for her, but we wouldn't take no for an answer, and she hesitantly entered the dressing room stall with our much larger selection and her smaller selection in tow. After vetoing nearly every outfit Hermione had chosen, Pans and I told her to just stick with the outfits we picked for her.

"Parkinson, I hardly think that I'll ever have the chance to wear something like this," Hermione said as she stepped out of the stall wearing a creamy white skater dress, covered by a layer of black sheer and fine black, hand stitched, rose embroidery on the bodice and waist. The full skirt ended just above her knees softly fluttered as she took a step forward. She looked beautiful.

"That's total nonsense. If you don't have a reason, make one up." Pansy waved off her excuses.

"Hmm, that's a good idea, Pans. Demi and I could host a party during Christmas Break to re-introduce the Nightingale family, and Hermione, to society, announce our engagements and a small tea party a couple of days after for close family members. You can wear that dress there, with the skirt falling around the knees, it's not dressy enough for a ball, but perfect for a tea party. Unless one of our weddings comes before then, but don't you think that having a winter wedding is pushing it a bit? I don't think that having a –"

"Viola, breathe." Pansy commanded, "You're going to overload the Know-it-all's brain with your rambling." I stopped, and did as she said automatically, calming down right away. I was getting ahead of myself again.

"Right, thanks Pans," I turned to face Hermione, "So what do you think?"

"Are you sure that it'll be okay to do that? Suddenly claiming that one of the mugglest muggle-born is actually a pureblood? And who would you invite?"

"It'll be fine. In fact, all of the society would probably be rather relieved. Now that brightest witch of our age is actually a pureblood, it'll only reinforce their own twisted blood superiority. They might even welcome you with open arms even." Pansy scoffed, her haughty attitude returning now that her focus wasn't on the clothes anymore.

"That's true. However, whether you like it or not, you are a part of our society now, and there are certain customs that you just can't ignore. Even if the Nightingale Family is not as well-known as the Parkinsons or the Malfoys –"

"That's only because of your family's distrust of the media, and that ridiculous secrecy Decree you're so hung up on…" Pansy scoffed. Undeterred, I continued on.

" – we still have a prominent place as one of the Twenty-Eight. So," I smiled sweetly at my sister who was looking a little bit overwhelmed. "Now, how about you try this one on?" handing her another outfit from my pile.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review! It motivates me to post more chapters. Although it hasn't really changed from the first version quite yet, the next chapter includes a deviation from the first version.**

 **Well that's all for now,**

 **\- Blue**


	8. Tea and Luncheon with the Enemy?

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is not mine. Viola, Demitri, and Ben are.**

 **Enjoy the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Tea and Luncheon with the Enemy?**

 **Viola's POV**

Soon enough, all three of us were leaving the shop with our purchases in hand, and laughing as if we were friends all our life, heading over to the next shop, Freesias'.

Freesias was a much different shop than Willow's Tears. Where Willow's was more relaxed and airy, Freesia's was bright and flowery. With a solid wall painted with a mural of freesias, the vibrant sunset colors, thin stalks of green, against a white wall, gave the shop its upbeat charm. The three of us had a lot of fun, more fun than I can even remember having, just browsing and shopping for clothes. I refused to let Hermione pay for her clothes, or even look at the receipt. I just knew that once she saw the price, she'll try to return it. I can already imagine the indignant look on the shop owner's face to see someone returning their clothes. I didn't even bother trying to pay for Pansy. To do so would be an insult, and I rather like hearing, so nope, that wasn't going to happen.

It was around noon when the three of us finished shopping at Freesia's and arrived at the Three Broomsticks. I could start feeling the tension growing between the two as they ordered. Shopping seems to be common territory for the two of them, but by the looks of things, it wasn't enough to forget years of torment and bullying done by the hands of Pansy, and indirectly me. Argh, I didn't want to tell Hermione about this now, but it seems that it's the only way to get her to start seeing my friends as people rather than her tormentors.

"Hermione," I began after finished ordering my lunch. "There are some things that you should know about how we acted when we were in school."

"You told me about that already," Hermione responded confusingly. I shook my head delicately.

'No, I stopped before we told why or how we lived our life in Hogwarts. See, it wasn't just me, Demi, and Draco that had to be cautious on how we acted. There were others too. Any child born to Deatheaters of the first war had to be careful since we were young, but those in the inner circle even more so. Especially those with close ties to our family like our cousins the Notts, and close family friends, the Malfoys, Parkinsons, and Zabinis."

"Stop," Hermione pleaded, her face paling at the news. Okay…Too soon, I guess. I accented, but I couldn't speak. I frowned, pulled my wand out and sensed that a spell was casted on me. How curious. As I removed the spell, I searched for the owner of the spell. A gold thread swirled around my throat and danced over to my sister, her eyes wide in shock.

"Hermione, did you mean to cast that spell?" I inquired, but before she could answer, Pansy's expression turned furious.

"Granger, I can't believe you!" Pansy admonished my sister. Surprised, she turned to an outraged Pansy. Uh-oh… "How dare you cast a silencing spell on your sister!" she hissed at Hermione. I winced at Pansy's sharp tone.

"Pans – " I attempted to intervene, but the look she shot me made me shut up. Pansy was like a mother bear, if she feels that you hurt or endangered her loved ones, she'll lash back as vehemently. Being my best girl friend, and I hers, since childhood made her extremely protective of me. Although it's not like I can say much, I'm just as bad, if not worse. _Yes, we're much worse than the Parkinson chit_ , a voice echoed in the back of my mind. I suppressed another shiver, _she_ was speaking again. Disregarding _her_ words, I turned my attention back to Pansy and her tirade.

"It doesn't matter if you're not ready. At least give her the courtesy of interrupting her properly. There are a lot of things that you don't know about them. Obviously they care about you, Viola and Demitri cared so much that during their free time in Hogwarts, they would try to look out for you. Dragging Draco, Blaise, and me with them as look-outs, making sure that you were okay, leaving behind subtle clues about what you had to do to defeat the Dark Lord – "

"Pans!" I exclaimed, diverting her attention from her rant, and exposing more than either Hermione or I am ready to face. "It's okay. She doesn't have to know everything just yet. Demitri and I have been waiting for a long time for this. We'll wait as long as we have to until she is ready to know everything. It's a lot to process."

"Remember Pans," I spoke softly, "it was a difficult war on her side as well. She lost a lot and now she learns that her life is a lie. She gained a whole new family of strangers, a family that ties her to her worst enemy, and are friends with her tormentors. It can't be easy for her, and now we're just adding more pressure on her trying to get her to accept us. Feelings that strong can't be changed that easily. Besides, I don't think that she even meant to cast the spell."

She softened at my sincere pleading. However, if the firm set of her jaw was any indication, she was still seething. Letting out a deep breath, she calmed down visibly. I knew that she was still reeling, but she'll calm down for my sake.

"Thanks," I smiled at her. "So, you really didn't mean to cast it right?" I directed my next question to Hermione. She shook her head, her stunned expression genuine. "Hmm…Could you tell me how it felt like? When the spell was casted, I mean."

"It was like using accidental magic again. When I told you to stop, there was a small minuscule tug on my magic core, and then all of the sudden, you couldn't speak." She answered me thoughtfully. "Is it possible that my magic somehow increased?"

"Yes, that must be it. It might be the unused magic that is no longer feeding the bindings. Have you been practicing wandless magic lately?" I asked hopefully. The other options wouldn't make her happy at this point, especially with the information Bill gave us earlier. When she gave a small nod, I breathed a short sigh of relief. That must be it – the restrictors on her gift wouldn't come undone. Not now, right? Bill said we should still have a couple of more months if not a year left.

"Well, this wasn't what I expected this shopping trip to turn out. How about after one more shop, we go back to the Manor? I'm already tired from all of this shopping. Me and Pans can give you a tour of the building, show you to your room, and then give you some time to yourself to digest everything you learned, is that alright with you?" I questioned Hermione. Mutely, she nodded solemnly.

Once the confrontation was settled, the awkward silence that followed was deafening. By the time our lunches arrived, I was in desperate need for some comfort food and green tea followed by one sugar. And from the looks of it Hermione was nestling her warm Chamomile tea, while Pansy was delicately sipping at her hot black tea infused with one sugar. No one daring to break the fragile peace that has settled down over the three of us.

Great, this wasn't how it was supposed to go. It was supposed to be a fun day of shopping, chatting, and teasing with my sister and best friend, ending in tired but content conversations and promises for more outing. Not tension thick enough to cut with.

"So…Vi…" Pans turned to me, after taking a few bites of her Greek salad with penne pasta. "What do you think about the Marriage Act?"

From the look on Hermione's expression, it was clear how she felt about it. That it was degrading and barbaric, but judging on the nasty sneer Pansy threw at Hermione, she wisely didn't voice her opinion. Yet. Instead, she chose to focus on eating her linguini pasta with pesto sauce lunch.

"Like my political opinion on it, on how I think the process is coming along, or on how it'll affect me personally?" I asked for clarification, taking a small bite of my delicious egg salad sandwich as I waited.

"All three, I suppose," Pansy said seriously, "I know that I'm not exactly happy with it. I mean, most of us are finally free from following the marriage contracts our parents drew up, and now we have to jump into another engagement? Some of these matches probably won't be as profitable as the marriage contracts we had drawn up from before." I took a moment to organize my thoughts, and to take a bite of my fresh spinach, black olives, greek cheese and tomatoes salad, before voicing them.

"I think that the Ministry is doing the best that they can with the circumstances," I began thoughtfully, looking at Hermione with a soft expression on my face. Knowing that her opinion is from her heart, and not her head. "I've done enough research on Wizarding law, to remember Myrddin's Creed, and to know that no living wizard can revoke it. The Marriage Act is simply a kinder version, they are trying to avoid the worst case scenario. The Ministry, at the least, are placing numerous rules and safety precautions than Myrddin's Creed allows.

They are also considering many more variables such as couple compatibility, personality quirks and peeves, and genetics for stronger Wizarding proficiency. They've hired all of the known Seers and Arithemancy specialists to help calculate and make the best matches. I've been assigned to look at matches from the 25-40 age bracket once the arithemacy specialists have a list of the top three prospective spouses ready for me. And then, I'll be looking at the potential happiness levels of the matches. Once that is done, the matches, based on ranking, will go back to the specialists and the final matches will be decided based on a combination of the percentage of compatibility and potential happiness. In all honesty, I don't really think that they deserve the flack that their getting."

"Wait," Hermione interjected, her brows furrowed in confusion, "what's Myrddin's Creed?"

"Geez Granger, and here I thought you were a know it all," Pansy taunted, smirking mirthfully, "Myrddin's Creed is one nasty piece of work. It's the reason why pureblood marriage contracts still are in use. See, a long time ago, many years in the past, wizard kind was plagued by a malady that decimated the British Wizarding population. In order to keep up from completely dying out, a particularly strong wizard named Myrddin of the time laid the grid work of a marriage act. In the instance if the wizarding population fell below the recommended population of ten thousand wizarding folks, the marriage act would come into play and children would be pumped out until the recommended population is reached.

Except, at that time, it was as the fashion where girls as young as thirteen were married off to much older matches in hopes of greater chances of pregnancies. Since Wizarding marriages require bonding of magical cores, it's for life, and these young girls were often times subjected to abuse and for the betterment of their family and the Wizarding population, they dutifully bore the children that was required of them. It's why most people aren't fighting against the Marriage Act. Yes, their angry about it, but they won't be able to fight it."

Hermione looked aghast. Turning to me, with a horrified expression marring her otherwise delicately beautiful features, she asked me if Pansy was joking. I shook my head sadly.

"Do people know about this Myrddin's Creed?" Hermione asked.

"Well, it's a part of the customary pureblood education prior to being placed in Hogwarts," Pansy said nonchalantly, as she finished up her lunch, and wandlessly warmed up her black tea before taking another sip. "So a great part of the Wizarding population should know about it. The ones with holes in their practical knowledge would be muggle borns, and muggle raised half bloods."

"So I'm like the last to know?" Hermione asked incredulously, and from the shocked expression on her face, she really didn't like the new position.

"Sucks doesn't Granger? This is what it feels like for the rest of the civilization feels like," Pansy chuckled.

"Not me though," I joked, "I'm above all you plebeians."

"Ah, right, you and your second sight sees all. How can you stand to lower yourself to be among our lowly presence?" Pans returned playfully.

"Yes, do tell us," Hermione joined in, choosing to move on from the previous topic to tease her sister. "It must be such a chore to be around us plebeians."

"I'll tell you how," I said mock seriously, "by having little expectations in life, at least then, there'll be some surprises along the way."

And the three of us all laughed at our silliness, before we had to pay our bill and leave for the last shop. I guess our shopping trip was turning out better than I thought it could.

* * *

 **A/N: First off, I would love to thank all of my lovely readers, all 97 followers! Thank you so much for your continued support!**

 **Special thanks to BKPandicorn for your empathetic reviews towards Hermione's plight. PersistentReader for your honest opinion although in all honesty there will be more OCs and I will apologize in advance for that. And last, but not least, mesa24 for your affection for Viola, who I painstakingly created and really hope is not too much of a Mary Sue.**

 **Until next time,**

 **\- Blue**


	9. The Nest

**A/N: Apologies, for not posting this earlier. Been a bit busy with life as of late. Not much has changed from the previous version.**

 **Special thanks to all the readers and followers to this story!**

 **Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is not mine, nor am I making any profit from this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: The Nest**

 **Nightingale House, Somewhere in Kent**

 **Hermione's POV**

With the three of us standing just outside the gates of Nightingale Manor, I was granted a full view of the estate. It was beyond beautiful. Surrounded by a vast garden, the old Victorian Manor held an air of both timelessness and history, as if it was both old and isolated from the modern world altogether. Following behind Viola and Pansy as they strolled through the gates and onto the path towards the front door, I caught a glimpse of a girl with auburn hair flitting through the gardens.

"Are you coming or not Granger?" Parkinson called irritably from the front door, a good few feet ahead of me. How did they get there so quickly? I nodded and quickly ran up to the door. "About time," Parkinson commented snidely.

"Pans..." Viola pleaded, "play nice." Parkinson pointedly glared at me, but refrained from saying any more.

"Viola, are there any other guest that are staying at the Manor right now?" I asked, thinking of the young auburn haired girl. Pausing in the grand foyer, Viola turned to me with a curious expression.

"Not that I'm aware of. However, Demitri may have bumped into Daphne Greengrass along the way and invited her over for dinner. Why, did you just see her?"

"No, I don't think so. The girl I saw was much younger, about 10-11 years old I think, with auburn hair."

"Ah. That must be Adaline, she's our younger cousin. She and our aunt probably came to check up on how we were doing and everything. If we're lucky, Theo will also be joining us for dinner." Viola explained as she began guiding me and Parkinson through the house, along the way pointing out the bedrooms upstairs, the library, entertainment rooms, drawing rooms, and so forth. As we approached the gardens, a loud shriek of joy echoed throughout the Manor.

"Viola!" yelled out the auburn haired girl I saw earlier, as she tackled my sister in a blur of pink and red, nearly toppling them both into the floor. However, that didn't seem to deter the little girl one bit. "Viola, you're finally back! It's been _ages._ Teddy told mum that you were back, but I just couldn't believe it until I actually saw Demi. And now you're here! Mum told me that you had a surprise to show me. Did you bring me back a gift? Is that the surprise? Tell me, Viola! Can't you see that I'm _dying_ to know?"Adaline spoke hurriedly, the little girl's excitement growing with every additional time she spent talking.

Laughter erupted from my sister as she scooped up Adaline into a hug, and I noticed Parkinson observed the scene with an amused smirk. The little girl squealed even louder in joy until her eyes finally landed on me. Immediately, she quieted herself, and began to observe me in a way only a curious child could. "You look like Aunt Wisty," she proclaimed simply, looking over to Viola for confirmation.

"Yeah, she does, doesn't she?" Viola answered with a soft smile. "Ada, this is my sister, Hermione, she's the surprise your mother was telling you about. You remember my friend Pansy Parkinson, right? She's going to be staying the night as well."

"Hello, Hermione," Ada greeted me meekly. However, as she turned towards Pansy, recognition and a huge smile lit up her face, and dove into her arms for a hug. For a moment, a stab of sadness hit me.

"Princess Pansy! I haven't seen you in _forever_." Wait... _Princess_ Pansy? I couldn't help but stifle a laugh as the little girl continued to rattle off on how they must play dress up, with all the new clothes they bought, once Pansy told the girl how we just came back from shopping. _Immediately._ However, all amusement was squashed, as soon as a slow smirk appeared on Parkinson's face. A shiver of cold dread ran through me as her gaze fell onto me.

"That's a great idea, Ada. Let's go play dress up, however, why don't we include Hermione as well. Most of the clothes we got were for her anyways." Instantly, Adaline latched onto me and was begging me to dress up in all my new finery for her. Unable to refuse the hopeful look in the younger girl's eyes, I agreed. The next thing I knew, the little girl was dragging me along with her with a feverish glint in her eyes. Maybe I shouldn't have said yes.

* * *

"Princess, don't you think that pairing that sweater with a skirt would be better than those jeans?" Adaline questioned Pansy, with a look akin to reverence. It was nearly nausea inducing.

Both girls were seated on a chaise that was cleverly situated between the terrace of my room, and the enormous walk in closet, while I was stuck standing heels, displaying their latest outfit combination. With a serious expression, Parkinson motioned for me to twirl around with a languid finger. I didn't move. I've changed my outfits, twirled, and fixed my hair style for over two hour by now, and was of being used as a glorified Barbie doll.

"Why do you call Parkinson, princess?" I asked, still refusing to twirl.

"Because the first time that we met - at her birthday party when I was four - princess Pansy had looked so pretty that I thought that she was a princess. It's always been how I've addressed her, so it's not going to change anytime soon. Now twirl" Adaline commanded. Tiredly, I complied with the little girl's request. A thoughtful expression crosses both Adaline and Parkinson as I twirled slowly.

"I think you're right Ada. Either outfit would work, but she looks more feminine in skirts. I suppose the best solution for the jeans would be the blouses. Then when it gets colder, use the cardigans to compliment the outfits." Pansy answered seriously to Adaline, eliciting a sincerely wide smile from the girl as she handed said skirt to me.

"Go on and try it on Hermione."

"Fine, but only if you guys start answering my questions, I'm really getting tired of changing outfits every few seconds." I spoke behind the closed doors of my new walk in closet.

"Sessh, can you be anymore of drama queen, Granger?" Pansy called out from the other side of the doors.

"I don't know, can you be any less of an elitist snob?" I countered as I exited the closet, dressed in the sweater and the skirt.

"Hmm…I don't know if that's possible, at least, not to you," Pansy drawled, her sole attention on examining me and the outfit. "Wear dark solid tights and boots with the outfit, that dark brown pea coat jacket, and you're set for an autumn's day out."

"Parkinson, will you just answer my questions?" I asked once again, frustrated that Viola wasn't there to deal with Parkinson or answer my questions. Plus, these heels are killing my feet.

"Just ask your bloody questions, I'll answer them if I feel like it. Ada, dear, do you have the next outfit for your fashion-inept cousin ready?" The auburn haired girl nodded and handed another pile of outfits to try on. A groan escaped from me as I realized that the pile of clothes was double the amount of the previous group.

"Oh stop your whining. You've only been trying outfits on for two hours. Come on, the faster you change the more time I'll get to answer your bloody questions." Pansy admonished me.

"Come on, Hermione, all of the outfits I picked out for you will make you look really nice. You'll look as good as Princess or Viola." Adaline continued to pull more outfits from an unknown pile and into my arms. I wasn't sure if the little girl had either complimented me, or thrown an insult despite the innocent look she was giving.

"I'll only try on whatever is in my arms right now, and then can we do something else besides dress up?" I pleaded the girl, extremely tired from the monotony of being the only one dressing up.

"Sure. Just try this one too at the end," she said as she handed me one more dress. Realizing too late that she must have added at least five more outfits to the pile when I wasn't looking as it couldn't have been that big a minute before.

"Thank you," I smiled in mock relief as I went back into the closet to change into the next outfit. The girl was definitely going to the newest addition to Slytherin. "So, why did Viola leave?" I called out as I began changing into a three-quarter sleeved blouse.

"That's your first question?" Parkinson scoffed at me behind the doors. "She went to help Demitri."

"Why?" I prodded further, stepping out of the closet in a new outfit.

"I don't know, he only calls Viola to his gym for three reasons. One: food, two: he needs her to see the outcome of some sparing method, or three: he needs her to…Wait, what's that on your arm?" Parkinson questioned as her gaze rested on my arm. The one branded with that awful slur. Before I could even try to cover it up, sharp nails were twisting my arm towards the light. The angry slashes clear for her to see.

"Mudblood," she whispered, reading the scar, her dark eyes turned to me, waiting for me to explain. And for a moment, I was back in Malfoy Manor, screaming, the pain blinding, and the humiliation unbearable. Firmly closing my eyes to rid myself of the image of those crazed, glittering black eyes, that gleeful smile, as the woman who haunted my nightmare made deep, lasting incisions into my flesh.

"Bellatrix" I whispered. Gently, Parkinson released my arm.

"Do you want it to go away?" Adaline peered at my arm curiously, trailing her delicate fingers against the stiff ridges of the scar. "Well, do you?"

"Yes," I breathed. Nodding her head sagely, Adaline turned towards the doors and left the room.

"Where is she going?" I turned the Parkinson. She was being unusually quiet now.

"Probably getting your sister, do you have any more questions?" Pansy asked softly. Surprised by the lack of barbs in her tone, I momentarily forgot my questions.

"Umm… How long have you known about me? Being a pureblood and all,"

"Since the summer after first, Viola spilled to Draco before we were even sorted. They explained everything to Blaise and me on the same day."

"Were the four of you the only ones to know when we were in school?" Pansy shook her head.

"Theodore Nott, Adaline's brother, knew as well. Everyone in the Shadow Organization knew of your existence."

"What is the Shadow Organization? I think Viola and Demitri mentioned it once or twice." Parkinson then gave me a blank stare.

"They didn't tell you?" she scoffed in disbelief.

"No, they haven't. I think they're doing it to not push me, you heard what Viola said earlier. But right now, I'm so confused over everything that maybe having all of the information on the table would help clear things up."

"They really didn't tell you. Well, you need to know the truth. I don't care if Vi gets mad at me, you have to know what they did for you, and since you're asking, she can't blame me of anything," Pansy started off, "the Shadow Organization is a group composed of your siblings' closest friends; Theo Nott, Daphne Greengrass, Draco, Blaise, and me. There were three purposes of our group. One –hinder the Dark Lord's successes without becoming noticed, two – provide intel for the Order of the Phoenix, via Professor Dumbledore or Snape, and lastly, three – the protection of Hermione Nightingale/Granger."

For a beat, I couldn't breathe, but Parkinson, being her normally bullish self, continued on forward. Hardly waiting for my reaction. Which, at this point was more muddled than ever.

"For Merlin's sake, Viola made us all swear that we'd do everything in our power to make sure you weren't harmed in any of our missions. Those two literally went against the world to protect you, used any lengths, whether moral or immoral to keep you safe and sound. They have gone against the darkest wizard in all of history for you, and despite the fact that he too was family and they loved him in their strange and twisted way, they still choose your safety and happiness over their own comfort. They chose _you_. They would go so far as to drag every one of us to hell in order to help protect you, especially when they had to flee the country. You have no idea what they sacrificed, what we have sacrificed for your side to win."

I was stunned. Pansy's impassioned explanation changed everything even more. I could almost imagine a younger Viola and Demitri sneakily stealing glances across the grand hall to check up on me, or even in the hallways. But that means…

"If that's true, why did you and Malfoy torment me and the rest of the Gryffindors? Going so far as to call me mudblood," I asked, desperately in need for more answers of the true reality of my childhood, even if it wasn't much of one.

"It was how we were expected to act," a clipped voice answered from across my room. Turning towards the door, I saw my sister leaning against the door heavily. She was obliviously exhausted, but carried the same cold expression she wore earlier today. "If we acted any less cruel, showed even an ounce of a conscience, we'd be welcomed home with a stern lecture and some good old 'education'. Moreover, you would have been a target for Uncle Tom at a much earlier age, if we were kind to you. He didn't really care about you until you painted a target on your back with your stunt at the Ministry at the end of fifth year.

"Draco had the worst responsibility out of all of us," Pansy picked up the conversation, as Viola quietly settled down on the chaise beside Parkinson. Adaline was trailing after her, casting worried glances towards my sister. "He had to publically paint Potter and all of his allies as targets thanks to his father's involvement. Drawing attention away from Viola and Demi while they did their part and gave him updates on the boy-who-wouldn't-die after Professor Quriell was disposed of." Adaline was trailing after her, casting worried glances towards my sister.

"What happened, why are you so tired?" I asked, beginning to worry about her strange condition.

"I'm fine," she replied tightly, "so Pans, what other secrets have you been spilling to my dear sister?"

"Just about the Shadow Organization, I haven't told her much about either of your pasts. It's not my place to tell her that. Vi, she needs to know. She may be your younger sister but you can't protect her from everything. With everything that she's been through you'd think that she'd be able to handle the whole truth," Parkinson argued sternly.

"The war is over, why do I have to relive everything only to burden her with my sins? Every mistake, every bloody choice I made, must she know it all? It'll only make her feel guiltier. I don't want her to live with that kind of knowledge." Viola beseeched.

"Don't I get an opinion?" I directed my question to Viola, tired of being talked about as if I wasn't there. Viola stared at me for a long moment. Her unwavering gaze boring into my own, gathering up my courage, I stare right back. Refusing to back down, for the first time in what has felt like forever, I felt like myself. No longer lost, or confused. After a moment or two, Viola adverted her gaze and let out a long sigh.

"Yes, you do. Fine, if you think you're ready now, I'll tell you everything. Every gruesome detail of what had to be done to ensure that the greater good won."

* * *

 **A/N: For those whom have read the previous version of this story, can you tell what differences I made? It was rather subtle, wasn't it?**

 **Review and comment!**


	10. Viola's Violent Past

**Disclaimer: Nope, not the amazing J K Rowling. I don't own Harry Potter, it's fantastically diverse and multi-layer universe or any of it's amazing characters. I just own the four OC's, Viola and Demitri Nightingale, Ben Granger, and Adaline Nott.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Viola's Violent Past**

 **Viola's POV**

I began my story as soon as Parkinson escorted Adaline out the room. It wasn't one for delicate ears.

"As you know, my Gift was evident from even before birth, my magical signature was vividly bright, even as a fetus in our mother's womb," I spoke in a soft hushed tone.

Pulling out my wand, I drew a few lazy flicks as brilliant silvery-blue sand began to emit from the tip.

"The sand began to appear when we were about three months old, coming from mother's naval and upon inspecting the ultrasound, surrounded me. That's how Uncle Tom knew which one of us held the most obvious of gifts. The sand was an indicator of what my gift would be." I paused, looking Hermione in the eye, unseeingly, the knowledge rested heavily on my mind for years. "There was only one record of one of our ancestors having the same indicator that I did. Written in our family history journals was that the silvery-blue sand was an indicator of time."

Hermione startled me when she placed her hand on mine. I turned to stare at our clasped hands, and then a tear began to fall down my cheek as I steeled myself to continue on with my story. Looking at Hermione's guilty expression, on forced me to push on. Giving my sister's hand a reassuring squeeze when she realized I caught her guilty look.

"It's okay Hermione. The past has already happen – nothing's going to change it, only your perception of reality. Now where was I? Right, my gift was influence over time. I can't go against the flow of time and change the past, but I can see both the past and the future and adjust the present to lead it to a better future. Since the future can be both fixed and reflective, in terms of prophesies and so forth, I had to work around Potter's prophesy to make sure everything went according to plan. However, that was just a portion of my abilities, it's the one that takes the most out of me constantly but it's not the only ability. Since I have influence over time, I could control the 'time' of anything I choose," I paused for a minute, a pensive expression crossing my face, as I tried not to feel the ever present anguish the filled me whenever I remembered my past.

"Hermione, I – I've done enough things that I should have put me in Azkaban from the time I was thirteen," I continued on stiffly. "You have to understand, the Nightingale gifts is an unusual manifestation of magic due to our bloodline. It can cause great destruction or good, it depends on the user, just like magic. However, the basic purpose of the gift is to protect the user and to survive. So, Uncle Tom made sure to find out how to groom me into the perfect little weapon."

I pressed my eyes closed, trying my hardest to fight the gruesome images of all of the people I've killed, threatened, and tortured. _The price to pay for our survival, it was us or them. And truth be told, they would have wasted their live, you did what you had to do to get through the war. It got you out._ The familiar voice that hunted me spoke, ruthlessly justifying my actions. But nothing could, I just had to live the rest of my life atoning for those sins. _Gods, you're such a prissy princess. She_ retorted.

"What did he make you do?" Hermione asked, apprehensive of my answer. Yet, from her expression, she was riveted by it and determine to hear my entire story. She was finally ready to hear how far we went, to protect her, her friends, and to protect the rest of the Wizarding world.

"He found and brought in degenerates of society, muggle society. People that nobody would look for," and for the first time since I began speaking, I looked straight into her eyes. Stressing the seriousness of my next words. "He made me find all the ways my gifts could be used to bring them pain. We discovered several methods."

Coldly tapped a finger to my chest, right where my heart would be, "stopping the heart was the gentlest way to die. The most painful, to fire all nerve signals to induce the greatest pain, and to fire it over and over and over again, until all the pathways have been burned out. The cruelest was his favourite, taking away their youth, and vitality."

"Wait, how would you be able to do that?" my sister asked, morbid curiosity taking over as she couldn't tear herself away from my emotionless expression and hauntingly sad eyes as I continued speaking.

"It's quite simple really. Uncle Tom didn't make me just find out different methods to torture and kill. He made sure that I knew ways to heal as well. May you show me your arm?" I asked carefully.

Gingerly, she lifted her branded arm to my careful gaze. Pressing a light touch of my wand, the silvery-blue sand began to swirl around Hermione's branded arm, until the sand was lightly caressing her skin. Giving a couple of lazy twirls of my wand, the sand spiraled and twisted in rippled waves, until they receded back to form a swirling cage of silvery blue encasing a dense sphere at the tip of my wand.

Leaving my sister's arm as unblemished as it was before the slur. The expression of disbelief etched onto her face. It was clear that after the war, several healers would have tried to heal her scar but all failing because of the cursed blade's magic. It was meant to be permanent. And removing it exhausted me. Even me, with all of my magical endurance needs a little bit of rest before healing several broken ribs, and a dislocated shoulder, being attacked by another vision that I have no memory about, and removing a permanent curse scar.

 _If you practiced more, or let me roam free more, you wouldn't be this wiped out._ The voice goaded me even further. _She_ was getting stronger, and I was getting weaker. After this, I'll just take a nice long nap until dinner. That should keep _her_ at bay for a little while longer yet.

"This ball of trapped magic is the essence of the cursed blade, since I used my sand to collect it, the energy of the magic is contained until I disperse it or imbue it into another object. Once the magic was out of your system, I was able to speed up your recovery 'time' until the skin had healed up completely. Basically what I had to do was rewind the 'time' on your arm until the time the wound was given. Then continue rewinding the 'time' on your skin, while also removing and collecting the vengeful magic. Once the magic was out, I forwarded the recovery 'time' of your skin until it was completely healed. Although doing this twice in one day is really taxing on me. Healing this way, demands intense concentration and magic control. _Accio messenger bag._ " Immediately, my beloved bag appeared. Opening up my bag, I pointed my wand to the inside of my bag.

" _Accio empty dark magic container._ " A small, pentagon shaped container jumped out of the bag into my open palm. With my grip still firmly on my wand, I slide the lid off the container and directed the sphere into the open space. Sliding the top back on, I gave the box another sharp flick of my wand, and all the seams on the container disappeared.

"Did you have to do that a lot?" Hermione asked me in a hushed whisper, staring at the dark box in her hands.

"Yeah, I did. Except I'm much better at sapping the youth and health of a person and bottling it up for Uncle's use, it's partly why he was able to survive despite how you guys thwarted him so. It's how he survived as a gnarled mass of flesh until the ceremony in fourth year. It couldn't cure him, but it could keep him alive for a while."

"Is that everything that you did?" she asked. Judging from her pale pallor, she was starting to feel sick of learning everything that I was forced to do.

"For Uncle's sake? No, I had a heavier hand in the events that followed. For the light side, however, we have done so much more. I would send Professor Dumbledore all of my visions and all the notes I had on how the future may play out depending on several variables. Moreover, Demitri and I had help instigate certain conflicts between you and your friends with the Slytherins. It probably chaffed Draco to no end that he had to help the clueless boy wonder to become the youngest seeker in history," I let out a small bitter laugh.

"What else were you responsible for?" nervousness was beginning to overcome Hermione's voice once again, at this point.

"I was the one who suggested to Uncle Tom to place Potter's name into the goblet of fire. I was responsible for him receiving those visions that prompted him to storm the Ministry in fifth year. However, after the death of Sirius Black, he had somehow found out that Demi and I were traitors to his cause. As punishment, he slaughtered our Great-Aunt in front of our eyes. Once we had fled England, we went to Canada –"

"Wait. Why Canada?"

"Why not? Canada is relatively outside Uncle Tom's notice, free of most conflict and is rather open-minded about several issues. Furthermore, the country's landscape is pretty expansive. Even if he had an inkling of where we were it would still take him years to discover where we were hiding. Luckily for us, he didn't pursue us quite so vigorously. Perhaps if the war ended differently, hunting us down would have been more of a priority. But lets not get into that," I spoke stiffly, clearly aware how he would have hunted us down and killed us in front of his followers to prove a point if he had ever gotten us.

"So, we fled the country and we communicated all of our visions and plans over to the rest of the Shadow Organization members for the duration of our exile. While we were situated in Canada, we delved into the muggle world and used minimal amount of magic so we wouldn't be tracked, if we were being chased. However, I don't think that we were as much of a high priority compared to the capture of the Boy Who Lived. Once I had a vision of how the Last Battle was supposed to end, mid-way through 6th year, Demi and I began preparing. There is so much that we can do to help, and we were able to save certain individuals in the midst of the fighting. And…For a moment, we became the kind of person _he_ made us into to take down his followers."

 _He only helped hone those skills, I was the one who gave you them, and you were the one to master them, make no mistake, he did not make that kind of person alone._ The Voice in my head warned me as _she_ pulled memory, after memory of me, no, _us_ , fighting. Taking down all who opposed us, and the euphoric feeling _she_ felt when we were fighting. _Not just me…You can't deny that you don't get that same rush. You may try to fool your friends, your family members, but you can't fool me._

I didn't choose this life! I mentally shouted at _her._ All I wanted to do was to protect my friends and family. I just wanted them to be safe. I've already lost so much, my childhood, any chance of a normal life, my safety, and the safety of everyone I cared about. I'm done with losing, and I'm done with you. You're not going to win this fight! Hermione is not ready to meet _you_ of all things and I won't let you out.

 _Very well, dearie. I'll let this one go for now, but rest assured, I will get my way. You are only a vessel, after all, you won't be able to contain me all the time. I will be free of you one day._

Finally. _She_ is finally gone. I hate having two different conversations going on, makes me terribly confused at times.

"Hermione, you have to understand. What we did, we weren't responsible for many of them and some decisions were made under a great amount of duress. And – "

"I know," she interrupted, "There wasn't much you could have done about your position and in the end, you did everything you could to make sure that you, your friends, and me and my friends were safe. I don't blame you. Thank you for trusting me with your past. Thanks for protecting me."

I couldn't believe it. She understood. _She_ _understood_. Immediately I pulled her into a crushing hug, hiding my face into her shoulder. She was kind enough to understand, to know that what I did wasn't what I wanted to do. That it was a decision between both me and everyone I loved against all of the ones I could not save. I could feel myself tearing up, as my sister hugged me back, her attempt of trying to comfort me I suppose.

"It's okay, it's all over now. You don't have to feel guilty anymore." Surprisingly, as soon as the words left Hermione's lips, thin gold chains began emitting from her fingertips and swirled around the two of us and then the links broke apart and sprinkled gold dust onto me. The moment the gold dust touched me, I sprung away from her, horror stricken.

"You have the Lawmaker's gift."

* * *

 **Review please? I hate to do this, but I would like for two other reviewer other than the faithful BKPandicorn to review, before I have to update once again. And yes, it's both a short chapter and a cliffhanger...**

 **If you have any questions regarding the "rules" concerning the Viola's gift or Nightingale family. I haven't revealed everything quite yet, although it's quite obvious that every gift comes at a cost** **, right? For such a gift as time, there must, after all be equally heavy burden that allows her to have her gift. The question is, whatever could it be? And what happened in the last chapter that made her heal several broken ribs, and a dislocated shoulder, and be attacked by another vision that she had no memory about? Whatever is going on in Viola's head? Is she just hearing things, or perhaps she really is just as mad as she fears Hermione will think she has?**

 **And yes, I just had to include my country in it as well. Selfishly indulgent of me, really. All of Viola's reasons were valid, and Canada has the added benefit of once being a part of the British colonies as well, so there's lots of history between the two, with the added bonus of being rather multicultural. BTW, I remember reading in the comments that this story was rather too Slytherin fangirlish or something along those lines...I do apologize if that's how it's coming off. I really do believe that there are plenty of good Slytherins, although a bit misguided, but it may come as a surprise that I believe in 'house equality' that there is no house that is better than another, that they all hold worth. As both Adaline and Ben are going into their first years, what houses do you think they will be sorted into? Let me know your thoughts!**

 **\- Blue**


	11. A Sign of Fate

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviewers that have commented! I feel that this chapter received the most comments yet, I'm quite happy with the response it got. Especially those reviews that showed concerns about the story line. It really helps me to reflect on what kind of information I need to adjust or include in the coming chapters. But some of the information will be slow coming, it'll probably a rather long one. Hopefully it won't drag out too much, but there's a lot of elements that I wanted to include to the story. For those who wonder what or whom the voice in Viola's head is…There is a BIG reveal! Who here has brushed up on their mythology?**

 **Disclaimer: Not J. K. Rowling. I love her work and believe that she's an inspiration for everyone, so I would never use this as a means for monetary gains. Oc's Viola and Demitri Nightingale, Adaline Nott, and Ben Granger are though, and anymore if should they appear. I apologize for the high Oc content, there will be more.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: A Sign of Fate**

 **Viola's POV**

"You have the Lawmaker's gift," I blurted, staring at my sister in shock. Her gift wasn't supposed to come out. The eldest Weasley said we had months, not a few hours!

"What is does that mean? I thought I could have choice not to receive my gift if I wanted to. Why is it coming out now?" Hermione asked, an edge of panic threatening to take over her.

"Lawmaker's gift is a fabled gift even within our bloodline. It's the ability to make anything or anyone bend to your will with any command you issue, to persuade anyone to feel or act upon what you convince them to do. That's what the thin gold chains indicators mean. But I don't understand this, Bill said you had months, not a few hours left…Hermione, can you please send a patronus out to Demi? He might be able to tell what has happened…"

I was starting to feel queasy and lightheaded. Soon black splotches were appearing into my sight – I was getting another vision. "Hermione, I'm having a vision," I managed to whisper before the darkness took over me.

~o0o~

The timescape soon began solidifying as I became conscience of my surroundings like usual. Looking around, I realized that I was the middle of a court room. It was the usual public fiasco of a hearing, and judging from the Minister of Magic's expression he was rather put out from the information that the accused had just provided to the courts – the accused being the shell of my best friend, Draco, who was presently chained to a chair. His appearance a sharp contrast to his usual attire, unkempt, lanky hair fell over his face, and the dirty black and white stripped jumper hung loosely on his thin frame. He looked like a complete mess, and yet, despite his appearances, he still didn't look any less regal and arrogant than before. Thank Merlin that the dementors haven't broken him in yet.

"You have heard correctly, Minister. I was a part of an underground contingent group that was partly responsible for the victory of the light side."

"And who exactly can prove such a claim?" the Minister nearly sneered at my friend. Oh, he was going to pay for that later.

 _Oh yes, he will._ _Her_ voice agreed with me. Turning around, I saw the familiar form of the woman in my head. _She_ was a pretty woman, I suppose. Delicate, feminine features, paired with snow white pale skin, silky straight, inky, raven blue-black hair, and dark brown eyes.

"Atropos," I said stiffly. She frowned in return.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that? I haven't used that name in centuries. Call me Attie, we share a body for goodness sakes," Atropos spoke, rather than letting her thoughts be projected into my head.

"We do not share a body, you're a parasite," I snapped, as I tried focusing more on the vision at hand. Trying stubbornly to concentrate on Draco's words rather than Atropos' commentary.

"Several people. However, I believe the person you really want is the name of our dear leader, don't you?" Draco drawled, grating the nerves of every official in the room, and causing a laugh to escape from me.

"Get to the point boy. We don't have time for your games."

"Viola Nightingale," Draco replied with a smirk as every official stiffened at the mention of my name.

 _As they should, plebeians the lot of them._ The Voice in my head resurfaced.

I turned angrily to the Woman in My Head. "Will you stop? I'm trying to concentrate!"

"Then call me by my name. Not that god awful one that you insist on, but my proper name," _she_ wheedled.

" _Attie_ will you stop it," I grit out. For a centuries-years-old immortal, she sure could act like a child. She beamed in response.

"The girl is dead," the Minister nearly growled, "Minister Fudge attested to that,"

"Did you seriously think that a lowly death eater could kill her?" Draco sneered in contempt for the Minister's lack of thought.

"She is, despite her magical prowess, only human after all," the Minister countered.

"Not completely!" Attie sing-songed before falling into a fit of giggles.

"Never mind her abilities, she is still alive, and now back in England. And knowing her, she'll be quite willing to come running to rescue her _best friend_ from going back to Azkaban." Draco continued on unperturbed from the chaos that was soon overtaking the Wizagamont. Very few officials, mostly those whom firmly support me and my group conducted themselves gracefully.

"You will not threaten us boy!" the Minister bellowed.

"Oh? I wasn't aware that he was insinuating anything that was remotely threatening," I heard my cold lilting voice echo throughout the courtroom. The loud click of my heels were the only noise that resounded in the large space until my future-self stood in front of the courtroom, beside the Wizagamont. I turned my gaze over the chains that bounded my friend, and instantly the chains crumbed into dust.

"Your very presence is a threat to our society," the Minister spat out in disgust.

"And yet, you need me so very much to keep your society in your hands, now don't you?" she retorted effortlessly. Exuding an air of confidence that I doubt she didn't feel.

"Miss Nightingale, will you testify for Draco Abraxus Malfoy for his involvement in the Shadow Organization that you founded and have kept the Ministry of Magic informed of up until the disappearance of you and your brother, and continued correspondence with Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape, both members of the Order of the Phoenix, even after your disappearance?" A non-descript member of the Wizamont spoke up.

"That is correct." She drawled, her boredom with the Minister inefficiency evident. I had to agree with her displeasure. At the least, Fudge knew when not to annoy me to my last nerves.

"Yes, yes, let's just get this ridiculous affair over with. Could you kindly hand over the evidence and then we can move on with the remaining witnesses willing to testify for the boy?" the Minister gritted out in frustration.

"Certainly," she answered cheekily, and then suddenly I was thrown out of the vision.

"Oh I think she's waking up."

"Thanks for the obvious, Pans."

"Sessh, you can get so irritable when it comes to your sister, Demi," Pansy replied over me.

"If she wasn't so reckless I wouldn't have to worry so much about her. And don't call me that! Only Vi is allowed to call me that," Demi responded back loudly. The two continued their heated exchange as I began waking up, causing my developing headache to deepen.

"Can you two please be quiet?" I grumbled as I pulled myself up from my bed, judging from the deep violet bedcovers and silk sheets. Immediately, two sets of concerned eyes were directed back to me.

"You're up." Demi replied simply.

"Yeah, I am. I just had a vision about Draco's trial. It wasn't going well, and I think maybe it was _her-"_

 _You promise!_ A loud ringing voice shouted in my head, worsening my headache.

"I mean, _Attie,_ who was in control of the vision. I would rather not it came to pass. Pans, do you know when his first trial is?" I asked as I searched the room for my bag. Finding it at the end of my bed, I motioned to Demi to pass it to me. Once it was in my hand, I pointed my wand to my bag and wordlessly summoned my post-vision potion. Soon, a flask containing a swirling mass of purple, pink, and green came hurtling out of my bag and I quickly uncorked the flask and downed the potion in one quick motion. Immediately my headache disappeared.

"In about two days,"

"Isn't that when we are supposed to go to see the Granger's for Ben's 11th birthday dinner?"

"Yeah, it is. We'll be able to go there and testify but it won't be convincing enough, they don't want news of the Shadow group leaking into the public, but otherwise we'd never be cleared. So we need someone else who would be able to attest to our efforts. Professor Snape is still in intensive care and will only be released for the first day back to school. So that leaves us with one dead man, one unpopular, overthrown Minister, and a recovering double agent." I rattled off. There has to be some way to turn this into our favour without shunning either the Ministry or placing our group in a bad light.

"How about asking Hermione and the Headmistress to testify for you?" Pans asked. I turned to Demi, waiting for his decision.

"Yea, I think it's a good idea." He turned to me for confirmation.

Pausing a moment to probe the future, I saw a few flashes of Draco much better presented. I couldn't gather much of anything else other than the impression of being cleared of all charges. Feeling the little reserves of magic I had left being sapped dry, I withdrew from the timescape.

"It's better than before," I smiled at them tiredly, "If we give notice of our appearances, at the least, Draco will be treated better. I also got the vague feeling that we'll be cleared of all charges. Although, I still can't see anything regarding the Marriage Law, in concerns to us that is."

"So even the great and powerful Viola Nightingale is but another subject to the whims of the Ministry, hm?" Pansy tutted.

"I am only human, despite being a witch with godly blood," I replied irritably, echoing the biting words of the Minister.

"Yes, while that may be, it does prove to have some interesting results in our sister," Demi countered. Oh, no, Hermione.

"Demi, she has the Lawmaker's gift," the fear and panic I tried to hide still managed to seep into my voice and expression. Not caring that Pansy was here to see me at one of my weaker moments. When it comes to family, all my barriers come down.

Judging by the grim expression on his face, he already knew.

"Can you please tell me what that means? We're not all Nightingales' that have the spotter's guide of Gifts," Pansy retorted irritably, unhappy by being out of the loop. Sneaking a quick look to Demi for permission, which his gave with a terse nod, I turned to Pansy to explain.

"It's our family's way for classifying Gifts, Lawmaker is the alternate name for The One Who Determines Destiny. It's like my Gift's title is officially The One Who Determines Death, but Timekeeper is what I prefer it to be called,"

"So golden girl, doesn't get a choice on the matter of whether or not to keep her Gift. It's not like she was going to deny it forever, what's the big deal?" Pansy snorted.

"It's not the problem of her having a Gift. No, the problem is that the power of all three Morai has decided to come into our generation of Nightingales, and if that's not a sure sign of trouble then I don't know what is," Demi explained.

"The Morai, or more commonly known as the Fates, control the fates of the world in their hands, the combination of our powers could throw the entire world into chaos…" I mumbled. This couldn't be happening, after everything that we have gone through, and it still wasn't over yet? God sure has a wicked sense of humor. "Atropos, or Attie as she prefers to being called, is the one whom determines death and controls the future. Lachimas, she who determines destiny and reigns domain over the present. And Clothos, or Cleo as Ada tells me that's what she prefers to be addressed as, is the one who determines birth, and dominates the past. Together, they make the Morai, and right now, we have all three Gifts, and as a result, are the vessels or all three goddesses. Adaline, Hermione, and me,"

Just thinking about it, made me want to scream. Why were we born into this curse?

 _Now, isn't that ironic, dearie? The Gift you value also being your curse?_ Shut up, I nearly growled as Attie's voice echoed in my head. _You know exactly how to, but I hardly think you'll take your life simply for some peace and silence._ The voice echoed back, the amused lilt only caused to infuriate me further.

* * *

 **A/N:** **As for the seriousness level of this fanfiction…The fact that it's a marriage law means that it's rather out of the realm of 'making sense.' Furthermore, I'm only writing this for practice in storytelling, and as an escape from reality at times. As school is just around the corner, I'll have less time to simply sit down to write up the story and update. Perhaps to be only once a month or so. We'll have to play it by ear.**

 **Insight: The Minister I have isn't Kingsley Shacklebolt, it's just another snobby, elitist that wants to use his authority to bully other people into submission. Although as explained in 'Luncheon with the Enemy?' he is not responsible for the marriage law, but rather and ancient wizard who gridlocked a safeguard in the event the British Wizarding population fell too low. The current marriage law is placed to prevent the ancient law from taking over and forcing people into many incompatible May-December marriages where girls as young as 13 are married off. In a later chapter, I'll probably explain Hermione's feelings on the matter as I had for Viola.**

 **All for now, please review!**


	12. Trials and Birthday Cake

**A/N: So here's another short chapter. Still from Viola's POV, although you could argue that a good portion is from Attie's POV. You guys must be sick of Viola at this point, and wondering where the Dramione is… I'm sorry, but it won't be coming until they reach Hogwarts, which is only a couple of weeks in their timeline, but perhaps a few months in ours. Again, I apologize for how slow going it is.**

 **Disclaimer: Not J. K. Rowling. This should be evident from my writing pattern, and storytelling. I'm only a novice, and am no way using this as a way to line my pockets illicitly.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Trials and Birthday Cake**

 **Ministry of Magic, July 25** **th** **, Viola's POV**

The rest of Hermione's stay was rather uneventful. It was a good thing that she hadn't thought to ask me to explain what her Gift was. I suppose it was because there was already so many things happening at that moment, what with me opening up about my past and seeing me have a vision right in front of her, that the entire 'you have the Lawmaker's Gift' didn't actually register. I know it's unlikely, but one could hope.

Hermione's last day with us would be the day of Ben's 11th birthday, and Draco's trial. The nervousness would not disappear, the trial had to go perfectly, I refuse to have a best friend rot in Azkaban for doing what he could to make things right.

"Vi, stop your fidgeting, we're in the eyes of the public," Demi admonished me, instantly my form stiffened and straightens out. I couldn't be seen as weak, not to the Ministry.

"It'll be fine, I'm sure the ministry won't prosecute him. He was still underage when he was initiated, and according to you, he is responsible for many events that lead to the death of Voldemort," Hermione reassured me.

"My word isn't enough. I, alone cannot make them change their minds. They fear and revere my Sight, but will not head my word in the matters of politics. Regardless of the fact that I am actually the Head of the House of Gaunt, I hold very little political influence due to my powers, and youth. But you, on the other hand, are a champion of the light, and they'll listen to you. To them, I'm just their wicked little Seerer," I replied detachedly, my mask already slipping back into place. "But, thank you for doing this for me," I spoke softly, feeling some of my emotions slip through my mask and into my thanks.

"No problem, it's the right thing to do. I'm just glad Harry agreed to be a witness as well"

The trial began uneventfully. The charges were announced, the Minister would ask for the prosecuted to plead his case – not guilty, obviously – and then it was time to call the witnesses forward.

"Miss Viola Nightingale," the Minister sneered as he called me up as the first witness. Unperturbed, I walked up to the stand and seated myself on the stand. "Please take the truth potion placed in front of you," the judge smirked at me. Irritated that I couldn't just smack the Minister across the face, I allowed a small frown before delicately sipping the potion. The entire Ministry knew of the effect veritaserum had on me, and still they wanted to give me the blast drink. You better behave yourself, I warned as my consciousness faded away to give _her_ access to my body. _I don't make any promises, but just this once, I'll allow the boy to live._

* * *

 _The effect of the veritaserum was instant. I finally had control of my vessel, of course, since the Minister wanted a show, I'll give him a front row seat to what a mere shadow of my abilities can do to bring him to ruin._

 _"_ _Miss Nightingale?" the Minister questioned irately._

 _"_ _Yes?" I responded sickly, sweetly - smiling even wider when the Minister sneered even more._

 _"_ _List your personal information,"_

 _"_ _Viola Eleanor Nightingale, Head of the House of Gaunt, currently residing in Nightingale House with my brother Demitri Alexander Nightingale, the Head of the House of Nightingale. I was born six minutes before my younger twin sister, Hermione Jean Nightingale, current Head of the House of Rosier, who has lived under the impression of being a Granger for the past 18 years of her life."_

 _After the ministry wizards had confirmed my answers, the real questioning began._

 _"_ _What is your relation with Mr. Malfoy?"_

 _"_ _He is the father of my best friend, Draco Malfoy. There are no further relations outside the realms of propriety," I responded cheekily. The girl could be such an uppity matron, for someone so young. Let's show them how insolent the girl could be under the influence of the potion. Then, perhaps they wouldn't look down on the girl too much. After all, she is my vessel._

 _"_ _Be serious," the minister admonished me, his face flushed from frustration._

 _"_ _Oh, but I am. This is the trial of my best friend, I am nothing but serious. However, I fail to see how my relation with his father has anything to do with this case. Do not criticize me for your failure to ask questions properly."_

 _"_ _Miss Nightingale, if you cannot behave, I have your statement rescinded on grounds for contempt of court," the minister threatened. I simply ignored his words and turned back to the court awaiting the next question._

 _"_ _Miss Nightingale," the fool of a court official began, "please explain to us, how you believe that Mister Draco is innocent," Hmph, so the court doesn't care that all of its secrets come flooding out? Well, maybe I'll do just that, maybe then, it'll teach these gutless fools to actually start respecting the girl. They have seemed to have forgotten how much the girl knows, how many secrets she's uncovered, and how easily she can spill them._

 _"_ _Well, that is a very long tale to tell," I drawled. "But, since you insisted, it'll be one I'd have to tell. Draco, Demitri and I had formed the Shadow Organization when I was 11, before school had begun - although in those early days, we didn't really have a name for it yet. By then, my uncle, Tom Riddle, had taken up residence in our house, and it was expected of us to help keep that secret. So, we did. However, we weren't blind to his evil deed. And so, we formed the Shadow Organization to do everything in our power to prevent the monster from ascending to the top. We were still subjected to his whims, and as a result, we were forced to perform terrible tasks in his name. Still, we managed to involve Headmaster Dumbledore and became a small unit that acted independently of the Order of the Phoenix. Our contact was Professor Snape, he was our mentor and can attest to all of these claims, as well as the painting of Headmaster Dumbledore where he'll direct you to all the memories of our meetings. At the age of 12, certain ministry officials had discovered my Sight," I moved on, completely unperturbed by the glares and shocked expression of the ministry officials._

 _"_ _Stop this madness at once!" The Minister bellowed at me._

 _Undeterred, I continued to speak, "and pressured me into inducing visions about their political opponents, gathering intelligence, and strategies on winning for years. I was paid generously for my visions, and having exploited my sight, my health grew progressively worse as the consequence of exhaustion. After the Triwizarding Tournament, my brother and I fled the country for the discovery of our betrayal to Uncle, in our absence, Draco took over the operation and here in this file, I would like to submit proof of his involvement as Shadow Organization member. As well as verification of the Shadow Organization's involvement as a deep undercover sub-unit of the Order of the Phoenix."_

 _I pulled out a folder filled with all of our plans of operation, and well as several correspondences between the Headmaster and Viola, and a vial of several memories of our meetings, and wordlessly sent it into the hands of the minister. The fury behind his eyes could not be missed, but I simply waited for him to accept the folder. He has already made a fool of himself, he really shouldn't continue on with this behavior. It's unsightly for a man in his position._

 _"_ _Are there any more questions?"_

 _I turned to the other court fool. He simply shook his head. Stunned speechless that a mere girl - although Viola Nightingale is anything but a mere girl - had just riled up the minister without the slightest concern. Nodding, I slowly descended from the witness stand and walked back towards the girl's siblings, before I heard the name of the next witness, and the gasp that emitted from every official unaware of_ the Harry Potter _, was going up to defend the boy who had bullied him for years. And a small smirk found its way onto my face, with this, the boy was going to go free. Well, at least the girl would be happy about that. What she won't be happy with is the consequences of her actions. Allowing the boy to go free will only ensure the coming of the prophesy, the Morai have already descended, the only thing left to do is wait for my sisters to awaken, and our full powers restored._

* * *

After the tedious trial was adjourned, Attie finally let go of her claim over my body, and I felt that she had decided to leave for the moment. Allowing one of the rare moments she wasn't whispering about killing all the incompetent government officials and simply take over, or something else I could be doing better.

"Viola!"

I turned around to see Ben rushing towards me, a small smile spread across my face as he threw his small arms around my waist. Realizing that Attie had released her hold over me when we had reached the Granger's house. Taking in my surroundings, I assumed that she had loss her hold on me as soon as we had entered the house. Hermione was enveloped in a hug with her parents, while Demi was placing the rather large presents we had gotten him on the present table.

"Happy birthday Ben!" I greeted him

"Guess what just happened!" he smiled brightly at me, urging me to guess.

"Hmm…I don't know, what just happened?" I asked brightly.

"I got a letter to go to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

"Oh, that's wonderful," I said weakly. Damn, I didn't know what to do. I didn't even realize that Ben could have had magic. I mean I certainly never seen him perform any magic yet. The boy must have pretty good control of his magic if that's the case.

"Aren't you happy for me?" Ben asked quietly, a downcast expression on his features.

"Oh! Of course I'm happy for you. I'm just shocked that you're a wizard, that's all." I tried to reassure the boy.

"You didn't look happy." Ben mumbled.

"I am happy," I stated firmly with a bright smile. "You know what? How would you feel about accompanying us to buy your school supplies? I'm sure Demitri would love having you around. And once you're in school, I'll introduce you to my little cousin. She's starting her first year this year as well, so you won't be too alone. How do you feel about that?"

"Really? That's sounds great! I'm going to ask my parents right now!" Ben shouted, and ran towards the Grangers to tell them the news.

"So, Ben's a wizard?" my brother questioned as he offered me some of the appetizers on his plate. Grabbing a finger sandwich, I nodded my head.

"Well then, that changes things."

"Yes, it does."

"So what are we going to do about it? As soon as the trial proceedings gets published, the entire Wizarding world is going to know about us, Hermione, and the Shadow Organization. Ben being a wizard is just going to give them another person to invade his privacy. With Hermione, the press was already going to badger her about her time as a war hero. So her being our sister, and sudden inquiring about the Nightingale family was bound to happen as soon as we came clean about the relationship, but Ben's just a kid. He shouldn't be surrounded by that kind of infamy and press."

"I know that, but what I do about that? Give them a press conference? You know that giving that they want won't make them back off."

"How about giving them something else to talk about?" Demi asked as he glanced at the ring finger of my left hand.

"I you know I can't leak out the information dealing with the ministry matches yet. They could change it if they had any idea that I knew the moment they finalized their results. I've already submitted all the potential matches for the older generations, and the blasted Ministry made me sign a waiver not to reveal the results of the matches I prepared from the list they have made."

"Well what do you suggest? You could always give them another benefit concert, using up some of those favours those magical groups owe you, or throw a ball, like mother and Great-Aunt Lucinda always did, before…" he trailed off, a glazed look in his eyes as he remembered the last time we saw our parents and guardian.

"Anyways," he continued, "We need to do something that will keep them from involving Ben,"

"We'll figure it out, somehow." I answered him as we rejoined the party

* * *

 **Please review! If at least five people review on this chapter, I'll post the next one in one weeks time. I look forward with how your input will help shape and change the direction of the story. The bases and key elements will stay the same, but your comments will definitely impact how much info I share, and how I portray the story. On that note, I have posted two polls for this story, regarding the houses that Ben and Adaline will be, I wonder what you think what houses they belong to? On this note, it's all up in the hands of the reviewers. Unless it's a tie or no one votes. Then it'd have to fall onto me to make the final decisions.**


	13. New Encounters and Self-discovery

**A/N: Sorry it's been slow going, I'm now through all of my pre-planned chapters so if even possible it'll be even slower going from here on. Anyways, through the course of the publication of this fanfic, I've gotten some comments and concerns about how Hermione could simply just get swept up in the Nightingale's pace and 'forget' who she is. Well, I wrote up this chapter to help bridge the gap in info! This chapter serves three purposes, the aforementioned reason, drive the plot forward, and portray the current family dynamics from Hermione's POV. Hopefully, I've accomplished all of that.**

 **Disclaimer: If I were J. K. Rowling, I would not have the strength to write up seven novels of varying lengths of content, nor the imagination and discipline to create such a multifaceted, tragically human, yet wondrously beautiful world of 'Harry Potter' that will inspire people everywhere. Nope, I'm not that clever.**

 **New Encounters and Self-discovery** **:**

 **Diagon Alley, The Day after Ben's birthday, Hermione POV**

Convincing my parents to let Ben go shopping for his magical school supplies was a stressful process. They were reluctant to send him into the wizarding world without any adult supervision. They were especially concerned on how other wizarding folks will behave towards him.

Luckily, Demitri managed to calm them down. Reassuring them that with Voldemort gone, Hogwarts was the safest place a child could be. Eventually, they agreed to send Ben off to Hogwarts, but they couldn't make time to accompany us on our trip to Diagon Alley, having back to back appointments for the entire week.

"Oh that'll be no problem, I'm sure with the three of us, as well as our cousins, Ben will be well taken care of," Demitri assured my parents. "And don't worry about giving us back the money, you've been so kind by taking care of our sister, the least we could do is to take care of your son."

"Well then, I guess Ben will be in you care for the remainder of the day," Dad said.

"So where do you want to go first?" I questioned Ben as we entered the Leaky Cauldron. Viola and Demitri ahead of us, debating on whether or not buying Ben a broom right away would be a good idea if he wasn't even allowed having one. Demitri was all for it, while Viola had some doubts. I, for one, thought that he should have his first flying lesson before they began discussing buying him a new broom. It was, after all, only practical.

"The ice cream shop?" Ben asked, excited to finally be old enough to go to Diagon alley.

"That's a great idea, Ben." Demitri smiled down at him, while Viola was talking to Tom to gain access into Diagon Alley. "But, considering how Vi hates having sticky hands, how would you feel about us going to Florean Fortescue's after we buy all of our supplies?"

"Okay." Ben agreed, as the four of us slipped out to the back of the pub.

"Hermione, would you do the honours?" Demitri smirked as he gestured grandly to the stone wall in front of them. Drawing out my wand, I tapped the bricks on the wall in the corresponding order. Soon, the bricks were reshuffling themselves to reveal the fantastic sight of Diagon Alley.

"Woah! That's amazing!" Ben beamed up at me.

"Yes, it is an impressive sight." Demitri smiled down at Ben's awestruck face.

"Come along now, we have an appointment to meet," Viola interjected as she gracefully walks towards the wand shop. "I would not want to be the one who has to apologize to Adaline for making her wait. She's been dying to go to Ollivander's since she was five, and she's not going to like it if we're a second late. I'm sure that's what Ben would like to accomplish the most, am I right?"

"Yes!" Ben shouted excitedly. Quickly grabbing on both Demitri and my arm, as he dragged us behind him as he raced to reach Viola and the wand shop faster.

There, outside the shop was Adaline waiting impatiently next to a handsome young man I vaguely remembered as Theodore Nott. He was another Slytherin that I didn't take much notice in when I was in school, but from what I remembered he was rather intelligent. Strange to think of us being cousins after all this time as we were hardly even acquaintances.

As soon as Adaline spotted my siblings, she launched herself at them.

"Finally you're here! Teddy's being a meanie and won't let us go in without you guys!" the young girl whined to her cousins. She pouted adorably at the two, causing Demi to crack a smile and both Viola and me to stifle a giggle. Noticing belatedly that I was also here with Ben, she smiled brightly at the two of us and quickly gave me a hug, and introduced herself to my younger brother.

"Hello, I'm Adaline. What's your name?" Adaline introduced herself primly.

"It's Ben. Just a quick question, if you're my sister's cousin, does that also mean that we're related?" Ben asked curiously. A suspicious looking blush dusting his face as the lovely young girl smiled brightly at him.

"Not really," Viola interjected, "Hermione, Demi, and I are siblings, and on our mother's side, your father's side, we are distantly related. But Adaline and Theo are our cousins from our father side, so there is no blood relations what-so-ever between the two of you." My sister smirked amusingly at Ben, casting me a knowing look as she smiled down at the pair. I smiled back and nearly laughed when I caught Theodore narrowing eyes and frown as he glared at Ben. Luckily Ben didn't catch Theodore's glare, as he was too absorbed with his conversation with Adaline. It was adorable, really.

"Well since the entire crew is here, why don't we get this over with," Theodore said tiredly as he opened the door to Ollivander's, motioning for the rest of us to go in quickly.

Immediately, Mr. Ollivander greeted us.

"Ah, Miss Granger! Lovely to see you again, especially in the company of the Nightingales and Notts. Tell me, how's your wand working for you? Twelve and a half inches, vine wood with dragon heartstring core, am I right?"

"That's right, it's working perfectly," I smiled at the elderly man, happy that his time at Malfoy manor didn't have any lasting effects on the wonderful wand maker.

"Do you really remember all of the wands you sold and their owners?" Adaline asked excitedly.

"Of course I do, Miss…?" Mr. Ollivander prompted, peering at the young girl curiously.

"Adaline Nott"

"Miss Nott," he nodded his head, "yes that is true. Each wand is as unique as its chosen counterpart. The relationship between the two are so closely tied, that it brings great joy to me when I can bring a young wizard or witch, to their life-long partner, and vice-versa for my darling wands," Mr. Ollivander explained to the young witch.

"Then you know what my brother and cousin's wands are? Even after all these years?" Adaline pressed, causing the older wizard to laugh at the girl's challenge.

"Of course I do my dear, I remember every wand I've ever sold! Mr. Nott here, possesses an ebony and phoenix feather wand, eleven and a quarter inches long. Nice and flexible. Powerful too." The man added, nodding to Theo in acceptance, before turning his gaze onto Demitri.

"Mr. Nightingale was chosen by a lovely blackthorn and dragon heartstring wand combination, eleven inches long. Slightly yielding. A good sturdy wand for defense if there ever was one. And Miss Nightingale," Mr, Ollivander began before flicking a grave look at the stony-faced young woman, "has been claimed by the unconventional wand combination of a ten and a quarter inch, unyielding acacia wood and dragon heartstring. To be specific, the heartstring of one of the most dangerous dragons in the world, the elusive Hebridean Black. Very few live today, and are much larger than the average dragon, and make no mistake, they are the deadliest of the bunch…" He trailed off ominously, making the air crackle with tension.

"Well," Mr. Ollivander chirped excitedly, effectively diffusing the tension, "enough about the past, you two young ones came here to find yourself a wand! I best get you two fitted now. So, who's first?" The older wizard asked the two children. Adaline excited turned to Ben to ask if it was alright if she went first, and he sportingly agreed.

"What was that all about?" I whispered to Viola as the wandmaker busied himself with finding the exuberant girl her wand, while his tape measure began swirling around the girl as it measured the

"Nothing more than the obvious," Viola paused as Adaline blew up a glass vase with the first wand Mr. Ollivander presented to her.

A shiver ran down my spine from the cold foreboding tone she used. Viola, on her part, kept an eye on Adaline, who was now trying her second wand, only to have it snatched from her fingers as soon as the young girl gripped the wand. The third didn't fare much better. Or the fourth. The fifth being the most disastrous.

"It means I'm capable of terrible things," Viola said softly. Demitri sighed softly beside me as yet another wand was snatched out of Adaline's hand. The young girl now looked extremely worried now, as it was the sixth wand that she had tried with no results.

"Tricky customer, eh? Now, don't you worry, we'll find you a match soon enough! Perhaps…" The wandmaker turned his gaze towards the three of us, before snapping his head back towards the young girl. "Hmm…I see why not," Mr. Ollivander muttered before ducking into the back shelves to pull out a dusty box, gesturing for the young girl to take hold of the slender wand. "Here, you are. Alder and dragon heartstring, ten inches long, slightly yielding. Nice and supple."

Adaline glanced at the wand maker apprehensively, the tension in the room tripled, as she hesitantly picked up the wand. Immediately, her expression relaxed to one of peace as the wand glowed in her hand, accepting her as its witch.

"Ah, and we have a match!" Mr. Ollivander smiled brightly at the young girl, before turning to my brother. "Now, let's see what we have here, Mr…?"

"Ben Granger," my brother replied smartly. A smile worked its way onto my face, at the familiar response. It was very much like how I had introduced myself to the wand maker when I was younger.

"Good, good, very good. It's very nice to meet you, Mr. Granger. Now then, let's find your wand," Mr. Ollivander said as he began searching among his selves, as the magic measurement tape whirled around him, taking various measurements.

Unlike Adaline, Ben found his wand on the fourth try. A handsome elm wood, and phoenix feather wand, eleven and a half inches long, pliable. Good for charm work.

Once the wands were paid for, Demitri paid for Ben's while Theo paid for Adaline's, we finally made quick work through the rest of the shopping needed. Viola and Demitri offered to take the kids to find familiars, and gather up the required potions ingredients for all six of them if Theo and I would take up the task of finding and paying for all of our textbooks. Then, before I could even agree, the four of them made a break for it. Well, it really was more like Demitri and Adaline was dragging a grinning Ben, while Viola followed behind them, straight faced and left with more dignity and grace than the situation could possibly allow.

"Should it worry me that they left me completely alone with someone I barely know while they are off having fun?" I asked jokingly as I turned to the rather nonchalant looking Slytherin left behind.

"Not really," Theo shrugged as he and I made our way towards the bookshop. "They know you'd be fine on your own. They know that you're a very capable witch, and they trust me to take care of you if in the instance you can't. Just like I trust them with Adaline, and you trust them with Ben."

I jolt at his declaration. Did I trust them? I knew that with all that they had done. Protecting me, and trying to be considerate until I could become comfortable with the idea that my life has been an illusion. Which, in all honesty, I have. Despite Viola's somewhat hot-and-cold personality and Demitri's distant-but-friendly attitude, having them around and being there for me was a comfort, a degree of security that I didn't realize I wanted before. So I suppose, in a way, I did trust them, but it was only to a certain extent. There's still so much that they haven't shared, and so little time that we have actually spent together, that I knew that I didn't trust them completely. Not with my life, protection maybe, but not my life.

"I suppose I do," I murmured softly as I picked up two first year potion textbooks for the kids, as Theo grabbed a feather-light charmed basket for the books. "With Ben at the least."

"Mhmm…" Theo responded noncommittally as he picked up four seventh year potions textbooks for us, before giving me a knowing look. "For you and the kids, they're pretty much harmless."

The implication was clear. My siblings, however, innocuous they may seem to me, were still very, very dangerous individuals. Viola especially with her Timekeeper's Gift.

"Speaking of your siblings," the Slytherin began, eyeing me curiously, "How are you handling the transition? I can't imagine it'd be easy or anything."

"No, I suppose it hasn't been," I said softly, "but I can't imagine staying away from them either. I mean, Viola just told me that they spent a majority of their formative years going to extreme lengths to protect me, and help us win the war against the madman that helped raised them."

"A horror that surpasses even the wretched of imaginations, I'm sure. But I'm not asking about what you think about them Granger, I'm asking about if you're coming to grips with the change with your reality quite yet." Theo asked off-handedly as he closely inspected one of the seventh year textbooks in his hand.

Surprised, it took me a moment to really formulate a response. It was a rather loaded question, one that required a thoughtful and meaningful answer.

"I think…I'm getting there. I can't say that I'm a hundred percent comfortable with the change. But I'm definitely getting there. Demitri and Viola have been really supportive. They've just been great about everything, giving me space, letting me in as slowly as I feel comfortable with. I don't know if I would be able to handle it all if they weren't so understanding."

"Given the amount of devotion they placed on you as children, I wouldn't be surprised if they are trying their absolute best to spoil you rotten and protect you from all the dangerous things that they know. Speaking of dangers," the Slytherin began inquiringly. "Do you know just how big a danger you are?"

"What do you mean about that?" I asked, confused on how he could see me as a threat. I wasn't that much of a danger to anyone.

"Your Gift," he spoke blandly, picking more and more volumes of text into the basket. "It's bound up for now, but I can see that the spell's fraying at the edges. It won't last forever, and what then? Even now, small portions of your Gift's spilling out. It's obvious that Demitri and Viola haven't told you anything yet. If anything, they're probably hoping that you'd be able to have the choice rather than having it thrust upon you like everything else has been in your life. The war, the truth about your heritage, the inevitable increase in power, both socially as a pure-blood and magically, and worst of all the impending marriage law – all of these events were out of your control. And knowing them, being the over-indulgent siblings that they are, they would want you to have this one thing to choose."

"And why, no _how_ , do you know that?" I asked, completely tense. The Slytherin was unsettling me, especially with that disarmingly _knowing_ look in his eyes.

"I see things, not like how Viola sees things, but I'm more observant than the normal wizard."

"Just how much do you see? Is that part of your Gift?'

"In a sense," Theo smirked at me, answering evasively. "But you do know that you'll have to accept the truth sooner rather than later. From my estimate, you only have until mid-October at the latest before the spell bindings snap under all the pressure and you become…what is it that they say in the muggle world - a ticking bomb?"

 **A/N: First off, thanks to everyone who took the time to review and comment on this story! It really pushes me to write/finish editing more chapters when I actually have a response from the readers. As I have yet to find a Beta for this story, I'm sort of relying on reviews and comments to help me figure out how to bridge the gap between what I know, and what you, as the readers, don't. This chapter wouldn't have actually been written up if it wasn't for those who commented on how unrealistic**


End file.
